


Blue Eyed Pop

by Kaiiidth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Exchange Student AU, Jim Dyes His Hair Instead of Dealing with his Feelings, Jim is annoying, Lesbian Nyota Uhura, M/M, Nyota Uhura is a Good Friend, Spock shows Affection through Playlists, Title from a Sugarcubes song, Vulcan Science Academy (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiiidth/pseuds/Kaiiidth
Summary: The Vulcan Science Academy has opened its enigmatic doors to exchange students from Starfleet Academy. These cadets will be learning alongside Vulcans, taking in everything from the red sands to the blazing rays of the sun. Jim Kirk, a troublesome cadet among the crowd, takes a liking to not only the desert planet, but to a Vulcan in his residence hall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work in a long time. I am a bit rusty when it comes to fan-fiction, but what better to defeat writer's block than Star Trek? I have been planning on writing this for a while, and I have finally acquired both the time and motivation to do so. Shout-out to my friends Nikki, Lee, and Alexa for supporting this story and tolerating me when I ramble about Spock and Kirk. 
> 
> Kirk is my favorite character to write, particularly AOS Kirk. He had so much potential! That being said, my interpretation of him may be a little different than most. I value his characterization and hold him near and dear to my heart. His hair dye shenanigans will be explored throughout the story, mostly because I enjoy imagining Kirk with multicolored hair.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. I have quite a few chapters planned out, and will aim to update at least once a week if not more. Thank you for reading. LLAP.

Vulcan was _hot_. Scorching, sweltering hot. Beads of sweat gathered at Jim Kirk’s hairline, making strands of wet, blonde hair stick to his forehead. He tugged at the suffocating collar of his red cadet uniform, beginning to second guess his decision to participate in the exchange program. He, alongside a group of cadets from Starfleet Academy, was to study at the most prestigious school on the red planet- the Vulcan Science Academy.

Normally, Kirk wouldn’t have seen himself participating in an exchange program. While he longed for the stars, he knew how aliens could be, and he didn’t particularly have the best of luck when it came to first impressions. However, when he had learned that the next exchange program would be with the VSA, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. The thing was, Kirk had sworn he would be in and out of Starfleet Academy in three years. The command track, grueling as it was, seemed like a breeze to a natural born student like himself. The VSA was well known for producing prodigies, with its curriculum at an advanced pace, beyond that of Starfleet Academy’s most challenging courses and career tracks. While Kirk didn’t have the same eidetic memory the majority of the Vulcan population possessed, he knew he could excel if he were to really focus. It would be harder than he thought, after having landed in a crimson desert in the midst of a heat wave.

“Do you have hypos to manage extreme amounts of sweat?” Kirk asked only half-jokingly. His best friend, the exchange group’s resident doctor, Leonard McCoy sighed and began to rummage through his medical bag. Kirk’s eyes widened in surprise- there really was a hypo for everything.

McCoy struck him in the neck, administering the hypo rather harshly. Kirk flinched at the sudden intrusion, rubbing the spot he’d been injected in.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

  
“I told you not to wear the whole cadet get up,” Bones shook his head, as he usually did when he was scolding Jim as though he were his father. Or his weird, drunken uncle. “Vulcan heat waves are no joke.”

Kirk stuck his tongue out childishly, thanking the Gods for hypos. He felt his body temperature cool, but it wasn’t enough. He unzipped his uniform jacket, opting to tie it around his slender waist. “I didn’t know classes didn’t start until Monday, sue me,” he grumbled in his own defense.

“It’s in the schedule. You’d know if you read it.” McCoy snorted, holding up his PADD. Jim squinted, taking a second to look it over as they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He shrugged, clutching his luggage tight despite his sweating palms. “Let’s hurry up to our assigned dorm before any more of these Vulcans can give me their logical stink-eyes.”

Kirk laughed, something you’d never hear on the VSA’s campus. It attracted a few stares, from not only their exchange group walking ahead of them but from flocks of snobby Vulcans. Kirk stared right back at them as they side-eyed him, not intimidated by a few green-blooded elves. “Isn’t this exciting, Bones?”

They picked up their pace, lugging their suitcases behind them. “A whole semester abroad. You know, back in the twenty first century, they had crap just like this,” Jim continued. “But they’d go to different countries, instead. Can you imagine having to stay on Earth for an exchange program? What an absolute snooze fest,” he realized he was rambling, but he was close enough to Bones to pay it much attention.

“Wow,” Bones said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “That’s super interesting, Jim, but I really need a hand getting these bags up these stairs.” He stared at Jim, eyes flickering expectantly from his face to the mound of bags before them as they’d finally made it to their assigned building. Jim giggled, fully aware that more than half of those bags were his. “What the Hell did you even pack, anyway? Your whole dorm back in San Francisco?”

“Maybe,” Kirk grinned, pulling two up the staircase. Once he’d managed to do so, he and Bones picked up all their respective baggage into the building. Kirk groaned in relief as they scanned their new IDs against the lock to their shared room. Air conditioning!

Bones collapsed, his back becoming more than acquainted with the bed on the right side of the room. “Thank Gods we’re finally here. That three day long shuttle ride gave me the worst neck ache.”

He settled down on the left side. “I thought your back hurt,” Jim teased, swinging his legs against the side of the bed frame. Bones shot him an empty glare, to which Jim burst out laughing. “Geezer.”

“You won’t be laughin’ when you’re my age,” he sighed, sitting up and grabbing for his PADD. Kirk untied his jacket, chucking it onto the bed and taking his shoes off with the heels of his feet.

  
“D’ you think every room is this cold?” 

  
McCoy shook his head. “Nah. Vulcans like the heat, pointy eared bastards,” he grumbled as he wiped his face free of the sweat gathered above his upper lip. “The VSA adjusted the temperatures in our assigned rooms to make us feel less smothered, I guess.”

“Wow,” he said, “maybe I should’ve paid more attention in my xenobiology class, huh?”

“Or you could’ve read the schedule. There are foot-notes.”

“Shut up.”

Bones grunted, laying back down to scroll through his e-mails. The VSA would be sending out their class schedules that same weekend. Kirk got to his feet, his feet silent as he padded across the carpeted floor to the large window on the wall opposite to their door. The view from their dorm was fantastic, he thought, he could practically see the entire city of ShiKahr from there. The sun was finally beginning to set, and the skies were adopting a beautiful dusty deep red color. Kirk had always been fond of sunsets, demonstrated by the stupid smile plastered on his face as he watched the sky.

“You look like a dope.”

“Isn’t it great, Bones? This whole city?” Jim was in awe. “I don’t remember Vulcan being so beautiful.”

“You’ve been here before?” Bones inquired.

Kirk nodded, turning back to face his roommate. “Briefly. I was like eight. Winona had an important Starfleet conference here, and she couldn’t really find a sitter,” he snickered. “When I was here, I remember thinking it looked like the Grand Canyon but bigger and more…”

“Logical?” Bones cut in.

“Exactly.”

The two men started unpacking, with the help of Bones’ closet divider and myriad of storage boxes. Kirk folded his clothes, realizing his colorful graphic t-shirts and chunky jewelry would make him stand out among the sleek black hair and perfect, pointed eyebrows. Hell, they made him stand out in his own exchange group. Kirk had no plans to fold most of his clothes, transferring them from the wads in his suitcases into the plastic boxes Bones provided. The only things he knew he would be hanging were his new VSA uniform and his cadet reds- once he’d washed the sweat stains off of his jacket, of course.

“You know what’d make this less boring?” He said, perking up and pulling at his PADD from across the floor. Kirk typed rapidly, sliding the volume bar on his device to its limit before choosing a song.

Bones made a face as the loud music blared, watching his friend get up and prance in his polka dotted socks. “Is this classical music?”

“It’s the Sugarcubes, Bones!” He said, mouthing the words as they came.

“Who?”

Jim gasped in mock offense. “You have no taste,” he joked.

The music stayed on, obnoxiously loud- much like Jim Kirk himself, Bones remarked. It wasn’t long until Jim’s clothing was as sorted as he could get it. He considered pausing his music, but he wanted to see just how much he could get away with in a building full of Vulcans who probably had curfews of 8pm.

Immediately disrupting his thoughts, Jim heard a brief yet firm knock at his door. He looked at Bones, who had already settled into bed. Kirk smiled at the sight, feeling only a little bad for being such a handful. He brought himself to his feet, knees wobbling from sitting on the ground for so long. Jumping over loose knick-knacks, Kirk swung open the door to face the most beautiful man he’d ever laid his eyes upon.

He was a Vulcan- duh, obviously. Kirk noticed that much right away, but found it hard not to notice everything else he was looking at. The stranger had an angular face, a straight nose and thin lips. His eyebrows were dark and full yet neatly groomed, and his skin was so pale Jim could see a green tinge to it. If Jim didn’t know he was a Vulcan, he would’ve assumed the guy was on the very brink of vomiting. However, it didn’t stop there. What really caught his eye were the stranger’s own eyes: round, dark, and familiar.  
“What can I do for you?” Kirk grinned, instinctively putting on the charm for his visitor.

The stranger raised one pointed eyebrow at him, scanning him as though Kirk was the most illogical creature on the face of Vulcan. “It has come to my attention that your dormitory is the source of the ruckus.”

Jim snorted. Ruckus. “Just some music.”

“Hardly.”

“What’s wrong? You don’t like it? Do you want me to change the song?”

“Cease playing it.” He said, hands clasped behind his back. Kirk leaned against his door frame. First night in, he was already getting noise complaints.

It’s not like he minded, though. The Vulcan before him was as pretty as they came, and he wasn’t about to let him leave without knowing exactly who James T. Kirk is. “Well, where’s your room?”

The Vulcan pointed directly down the hall. So, he had a neighbor! Kirk grinned at the thought, anticipating the manner of ways he could get under the Vulcan’s skin. “My residence is in this hall. If you are persistent in playing the Sugarcubes until curfew, I insist you either lower the volume or purchase a pair of earphones.”

He sounded stern. It didn’t suit him, Jim thought. “Wait,” he said, a light bulb in his mind flickering. “You know the Sugarcubes?”

Kirk could’ve sworn the tips of the Vulcan’s ears went green. “I… am well versed in classical Terran music,” he admitted. “I am not opposed to the group, but now is hardly the time.”

He was over the moon. Finally, someone with taste! “I can’t believe a Vulcan knows more about good music than my own human roommate.”

A side of the Vulcan’s lips twitched, threatening a smile. It was a Vulcan smile, Kirk thought, finding himself more endeared as the seconds passed by. “Fascinating.”

“Listen,” Kirk felt bold, and turned around. He jumped across his unsorted items for the second time to pluck a marker out of his desk drawer. When he got back to the doorway, he grabbed the Vulcan’s arm and pushed the sleeve of his black robe out of the way. Uncapping the marker with his teeth, Kirk scribbled the number to his PADD onto the Vulcan’s arm. His visitor didn’t pull away, but he went stiff as though Jim had carved those numbers into him with a rusty screwdriver. “You should text me your favorite songs. I’ll send you mine.”

The Vulcan stammered, looking from the ink on his arm to the cadet who put it there. “Vulcans do not have favorite songs," he said, struggling to get the words past his pale lips. Kirk looked at him, blue eyes the size of disks. “Do not be illogical, cadet.”

“Illogical is my middle name.” Jim winked.

The Vulcan gaped at him.

“I’m kidding. It’s actually Tiberius. First name Jim, by the way.”

He heard rustling behind him, and turned to find Bones sat half-way up. “Could you quit your yapping, kid? Some of us are trying to get some shut-eye before orientation tomorrow,” he grumbled and fell back, yanking the covers back over his head.

Kirk bit his lip, gazing back at the man at his doorway. “You should go. I don’t want him to stick me with a hypo in my sleep. Call me though, okay? You know where to find me.”

With that said, the Vulcan took a step backward. Jim waved at him, peeking through the adjacent opening as he closed the door slowly. He continued to wave until he could no longer see the Vulcan, who he realized he did not have a name for. After cursing to himself in frustration, he swung the door back open. “I didn’t get your name!”  
But there was nobody there.

Slamming the door shut, Jim dramatically slid down the door until he sat on the floor. Picking up his PADD, he refreshed his messages and awaited something. Anything. As if anything were to come, he thought. He was getting ahead of himself again. What would a Vulcan want to do with him, after that illogical display? He shook his head, turning his music off and trudging to bed without bothering to turn the lights off.

“Computer, lights off.” Bones snipped, making Jim sigh and gaze up at the ceiling.

So much for first impressions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to post this chapter on Tuesday, but I could not resist posting a little early. Consider it a New Year’s Eve present from me to you.  
> I have an inquiry: which color would be best suited for Jim’s hair first? I am torn between green and blue. Feel free to let me know in the comments section which you would prefer, if any at all. Chapter 3 shall be posted next year (ha-ha).  
> Have a peaceful holiday. I wish only the best for the upcoming year.  
> Thank you for reading. LLAP.

The sunlight peeked through the large, glass window, landing on the side of Kirk’s face. He rolled onto his side, away from the rays, mumbling in his sleep about damned heat waves and stupid Vulcan morning people. McCoy was already awake, moving about their dormitory. Kirk sat up, attempting to blink the sleep out of his eyes as he stretched his arms out.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Bones mocked, inserting a chip into their replicator and making himself a cup of black coffee. He took a sip of the hot beverage, making Kirk cringe internally. He would never know how his friend managed to drink coffee without an obscene amount of sugar or creamer.

Kirk flipped the thin blanket off his legs, his feet landing in the midst of his own stuff. He hadn’t finished unpacking last night, he remembered, after having been interrupted by a handsome stranger. He kicked aside a rubber bouncy ball and an unopened deck of cards as he rose, disregarding the tired gaze of his friend upon him.

“G’morning,” he said, his voice only half-aware he was supposed to be awake now. “What time is it?”

“0700.” Bones put his mug down, inserting the replicator chip for orange juice. “You’d better hurry and get dressed, kid. Orientation starts in an hour.”

Jim huffed, taking the replicated drink from him. “Why’d you let me sleep so long? You’re already dressed!”

The VSA uniform looked interesting on such a disheveled man. It was strange, Jim thought, seeing his friend in something that wasn’t his cadet uniform or his infamous civvies. They consisted of the same army jacket, every day, and the ugliest boots Jim had ever seen in his twenty-two years of life. He silently prayed McCoy wasn’t wearing them underneath the pristine VSA robes.

“I wasn’t about to wake you up.” He said, “I’d rather wake up a Vulcan.”

“You make me sound like such a pain in the ass,” Kirk took a swing of juice before setting it on Bones’ desk. In under five minutes, he slipped on the dark robes. They looked misplaced, the neat seams contrasting Jim’s bedhead and bright eyes.

“You are. Now, c’mon, I told Uhura we’d meet her in front of the main building. You know how much she hates being left to wait,” Bones finished the rest of his coffee, rinsing the mug in the bathroom sink.

Jim nodded, thinking of his friend Nyota. She was a clever girl, somehow managing to sneak her way into the exchange program. She wasn’t in the command track or a science track; she studied xenolinguistics. Yet, she somehow convinced Admiral Pike to allow her a seat on the shuttle headed to Vulcan. Uhura told him how she’d done it, saying she’d mentioned the lack of resources anywhere on campus to learn the Vulcan language fluently. Not only that, but she’d mentioned that Pike owed her one, anyway. Kirk was sure she was referring to his first week at Starfleet Academy; Pike had assigned Uhura to helping Kirk get a feel of the school. It was the worst week of her life, she said, but he knew her words held no real malice. They’d bonded that week, with Uhura realizing that Jim wasn’t infuriating when he wasn’t trying to hit on her. No, Kirk’s days of chasing skirts were over. Especially Uhura’s. He had too much respect for her. That, and he’d been properly informed that Uhura is a lesbian.

It explained a lot to Kirk, as he reflected upon their previous interactions. Why Uhura sat weird in her chairs, why her genius level IQ seemingly disappeared when addressing an attractive woman, and why her reasoning was almost always flawless. He’d found out on accident, having walked in on Uhura on a dinner date with a cute Andorian girl in her dormitory. If she didn’t want to be interrupted, maybe she shouldn’t have given Kirk a copy of her key.

Thoughts of Uhura aside, Jim slid on his lucky jewelry- two rings, which had previously belonged to his father, and a set of rounded, red earrings. Bones had made fun of him for having pierced his ears initially, doubled over in laughter as he watched Kirk stick a sewing needle through his earlobe. He was lucky his best friend was a medical professional; he wasn’t sure he would have prevented infection otherwise. It didn’t matter, though, since he’d done it to wear a pair of earrings gifted to him by Uhura. She had bought them for herself, but had become fond of a pair of lime green hoops before she could even wear the red studs. So, she gave them to Kirk, who had mentioned liking them a while back. Ever since then, he’d worn them to every test he’d ever taken- and passed with flying colors. He wasn’t sure if the earrings were really lucky, or if his copious studying had finally been paying off. Regardless, Kirk saw no harm in indulging in a little superstition now and then. 

He and Bones brushed their teeth together, both men leaning over their sink to spit and rinse. They accidentally butt heads, leaving McCoy grumbling and Kirk snickering. After ensuring they had both their PADDS, the two headed out, walking side by side and attempting to keep their gazes off of Vulcan passerby. They all stood up so straight, as though they had metal rods holding them upright instead of spines. Vulcans had a specific aura to them, Kirk noted, one of elegance. They all seemed somewhat regal, even the most average Vulcan had a tendency to stick their chin up a few degrees and walk with purpose. Kirk felt a need to mimic them, and start walking like a member of a royal family himself, but he knew better.

“Do you think they’re all so hoity-toity?” Kirk asked, swinging his arms as he walked.

Bones snorted. “Probably. Maybe the one you gave your number to isn’t.”

He felt the apples of his cheeks fill with color. “What are you on about?”

"Don’t play dumb with me, Jim. Last night?”

“What’d Jim do last night?” He heard a familiar voice behind them, and turned at the same time as Bones. It was Uhura, grinning at her friends. Kirk sighed inwardly. Only she could make the dull VSA uniform look stunning.

"Nyota!” Kirk went in for a hug, holding her tight before letting go and gripping her shoulders. He knew Vulcans were staring, but he couldn’t make himself care. “I thought you were gonna meet us in front of the main building.”

“I was,” she said, “until I saw the two of you over here. Why not walk together?”

He nodded, linking her arm with his. Bones walked alongside the two.

“Anyway, what’d Jim do?” Uhura’s eyes were full of mischief, and Jim knew he wasn’t going to be able to change the subject this time. When Uhura wanted to know something, it was hard to get her to drop it.

“He gave a Vulcan his PADD number.”

Her eyes widened. “You did?! You really don’t waste time, do you?”

Kirk’s face felt hot. “It’s not like that! He just seemed cool, that’s all.”

“He came to tell you to shut your music off, corn for brains.” Bones smirked.

“But he recognized my music!” Jim argued.

“So you ask for his hand in marriage?”

“You guys are so annoying,” he let go of Uhura’s arm, folding his own against his chest in pretend hurt. “Look, it’s not like he’s going to send me anything, anyway. I didn’t even get his name.”

Uhura shook her head. “You gave him your number, but didn’t get his name? I don’t know what I expected from you, Jimmy, but this is absolutely beyond me.”

The trio reached the main building. Kirk tugged at his uniform, still adjusting to the heat. Bones had given him another hypo earlier, but it was taking a little while to set in. They entered, eyes wide as they did so. The lobby was huge, the ceilings tall and adorned with artwork. It was rather dull artwork, but Kirk didn’t judge it too harshly. It’s not like Vulcans expressed any emotion through their art, either.

His eyes darted from every corner of the room. Internally, he knew exactly what he was looking for. The Vulcan from his residency hall. He didn’t want to make it seem like a big deal, especially not in front of his friends, but he knew he had to see him again. In fact, he wasn’t opposed to knocking on every door in the hall in order to find him. _No_ , he thought. _That’s a little creepy._

Pulled out of his own thoughts by a nudge from Uhura, he directed his attention towards a tall Vulcan man. The group of exchange students from Starfleet Academy gathered in front of him, whispering to one another as he gazed upon them.

“Who’s this guy?” Kirk whispers to Uhura, who gave him a look of surprise.

“You really didn’t read the schedule, did you?”

“Not you, too!” Kirk groaned quietly, side-eyeing Bones who found this exchange quite humorous. “I was gonna, but… I didn’t get the time.”

“But you had enough time for flirting.”

“Oh, my Gods,” Kirk rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t-“

He was cut off by the Vulcan man’s monotone voice.

“Greetings, cadets. I am Ambassador Stalek, director of the Vulcan Science Academy exchange program.” He paused, allowing the students before him to settle down. “As you all know, your semester attending the VSA will consist of the same workload Vulcan students receive. However, due to your human nature, you will be allotted more time to complete separate assignments…”

“That’s bullshit,” he muttered to Uhura, who elbowed him. “I can do whatever these guys can do with my eyes closed!”

“You won’t if you don’t shut up,” she said, maintaining her gaze on the Ambassador.

Kirk wouldn’t admit to it, but he might have pouted. He didn’t see why he and the other Starfleet students had to be treated differently; wasn’t this supposed to show them exactly how Vulcans studied? It seemed unfair, but he knew he was the only one who would ever complain about having more time to work. If anything, it was a blow to his pride. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold back any further comments as he listened attentively to Ambassador Stalek, knowing Uhura nor Bones would find his remarks appropriate or even funny. Sooner or later, the cadets were dismissed and told to take the rest of the weekend to familiarize themselves with the VSA’s expansive campus. The institution had gone through construction a few years prior, with renovated science labs and brand new replicators in the cafeteria. Kirk knew that they’d offer a beautiful selection of soups, wraps, and other bland vegetarian meals. Still, despite his aversion to salad, he felt his excitement bubble in the pit of his stomach.

“I really want to see the library,” he heard Nyota say. “Rumor has it, the VSA got their hands on a holodeck.”

“And they decided to put it in a library?” Jim raised his eyebrows.

“Where else would they be able to properly monitor it?” She questioned, turning quickly and tapping at her PADD. Her dark ponytail managed to hit both McCoy and Kirk in their faces as she did so.

Bones and Kirk exchanged a glance, shrugging their shoulders and deciding it better to follow Uhura. She seemed to have done her homework, knowing exactly where everything was supposed to be. Truth be told, Kirk was a little jealous of her knowledge regarding the VSA. He’d like to go off on his own, but he wasn’t ready to get lost just yet. He was trying this new thing where he didn’t show people, specifically Vulcans, how disoriented he felt.

Uhura led them to a new building, taller than any library Kirk had ever seen on Earth. He whistled, eyeing the building as they approached it.

“These Vulcans really like their books, huh? Don’t they know you can just read anything you want on a PADD?” Bones said, looking around as the doors slid open for them. While he had a point, Kirk valued good, old-fashioned bound books more than anyone he’d ever had the pleasure to meet. There was something rather cozy about curling up on a comfortable chair with a hard copy of his favorite book. It was just another thing about Jim that made everyone think he had a few screws loose.

“The library has more than books, McCoy,” Uhura said, matter-of-factly. “It holds a number of Vulcan scriptures, pre-reform artifacts, and rooms for studying. I’m pretty sure a few classes are held in here, too.”

“So, like a normal college library, but also like a museum?” Kirk asked, bringing a finger to his lips as he took it all in. The walls were covered in shelves of books, and Jim just barely held in an embarrassing squeal of excitement.

She nodded a little, heading up the staircase to the right of a bookshelf stuffed with philosophy texts. He wondered if Vulcans had their own famous philosophers, aside from that of the legendary Surak. Kirk was very much interested in Vulcan culture, but he didn’t know where to start. After all, Vulcans tended to be extremely tight-lipped when it came to exposure. No planet in the Federation was quite as secretive. Perhaps the overall sense of mystery allured Jim; it wouldn’t be the first time he was drawn in by such a reputation. He would always be curious, Vulcan library or no Vulcan library.

The holodeck was bigger than he expected, but he found that he had little interest in it at the moment. Uhura must have noticed, and walked ahead of him with Bones at her side. Jim decided he’d check it out later, knowing there must be a multitude of interesting aspects of such a huge library. Kirk was always a bit of a bookworm, with his love for literature stemming back to his childhood. He was a voracious reader, finishing book after book in short spans of time. His mother allowed him to read anything he found lying around their house back in Riverside, and Kirk found himself nose deep in a book at most given moments. Jim knew there had to be a section of Earth literature, and it would probably be emptier than his brain during xenobiology lectures.

After having wandered for quite some time, he found himself carrying a pile of books that only seemed to grow as he explored the library. In his pile, he carried a variety of famous Vulcan literature, even poetry. He was very much interested in reading overly literal poems, mostly for laughs. On top of that, he had gone back to pick out a few philosophy books. It would be beneficial to read up on Surak’s teachings, and what led Vulcans to dedicating themselves to lives of logic in the first place. Finally, he ended up at the section of the library containing a variety of literature from other worlds. It was, as expected, fairly empty. He held his books against his chest, striding down aisles of books until he reached a specific sector: Terran literature. He smiled to himself, eyes scanning over titles he’d read even before enlisting in Starfleet. His pile of books had obscured his vision, as he and another library patron bumped into one another. The books fell to the floor, and Kirk began apologizing.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve been paying more attention!”

“It is I who should be apologizing,” he heard the other say. His voice was melodious, and wickedly familiar. The pile had been restacked, and only then did Kirk bother to look up.

It was the Vulcan from last night.

“HEY! Long time no see!” He joked, his eyes bright and smile wide.

The Vulcan blinked at him. “It has been approximately twelve hours since we have last crossed paths. I am failing to see how this is considered a long time.”

“It’s a joke.” He laughed, picking the stack up and getting back to his feet.

“I fail to recognize the punch line.”

“Well, let’s just forget about it, ‘kay?”

“I suppose.”

“What are you doing here, anyway? I thought Vulcans weren’t too keen on Earth writing. It’s too… emotional.”

His eyes were cast away from Kirk’s gaze. “You are correct. However, I have… research to conduct.”

“Oh. That’s cool. What’s it about?” He asked, not bothering to wonder if he was being nosy. Kirk had always failed to notice if he was ever being intrusive. “Is it about how many times old Earth authors can make up new words?”

“Negative,” he said, “The topic of my research is not to be shared.”

“Aw, beans.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just another Earth saying,” he perked up, feeling elated. He was so sure he would never see the Vulcan again. Why? Well, judging from their first interaction, Jim wasn’t so sure he’d made a good first impression. Hell, maybe he really hadn’t, and the Vulcan was talking to him out of pity. “Can I help you find books?”

“I do not require your assistance, cadet,” the Vulcan mumbled, turned towards the bookshelf again.

Kirk held back a frown. “Alright, I guess. I should get going, though.” He glanced down at his PADD, which held a message from Uhura. She’d let him know she and Bones were hanging out at his dorm, having finished checking out the holodeck. “My friends are waiting for me.”

“Very well.”

“See you around, then?”

“Most likely, given the proximity of our dormitories.”

Kirk bit his lip, holding back a grin. “Okay, then. See you.”

He padded out of the room, carrying his books with him. As he checked them out at the front desk, he realized how stupid he’d been. He still didn’t know that Vulcan’s name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the other two. I almost wrote more, but decided it would be best to save the ideas for chapter 4.  
> I appreciate the kudos and comments. Thank you all for reading. LLAP.

Sunday night came sooner than later. Kirk didn’t see the Vulcan after their brief, unexpected meeting at the library, which made Kirk believe he had been right about one thing: he had little interest in Jim. The optimist in Jim told him the man was just busy, seeing that the new semester was quickly approaching. He’d have little time to himself, Kirk inferred. Did Vulcans take time for themselves? They had to, right? How else would they get so much meditating done?

The realist in Jim told him to give it up. He’d been on Vulcan for two days now, there was no point in falling for the first Vulcan guy he talked to. After all, he wasn’t at the VSA to find love. He needed to sort out his priorities, something Bones had advised him to do countless times. Still, he found his mind wandering, pondering whether or not it would be appropriate to seek the Vulcan out further. What if he was straight? It wouldn’t be the first time Jim was barking up the wrong tree.

“Why don’t you just play more obnoxiously loud music, and see if he comes to shut you up again?” Bones asked, clearly tired of his friend’s moping.

Kirk sighed. “Because. If he wants to talk to me, he should just do it. I shouldn’t have to become a nuisance to get a little bit of his attention. Do you really think I’m that much of an attention whore?”

Bones hesitated. Jim threw a pillow at him.

“Look, just forget about him. Don’t you think it’s stupid to be so torn up over a guy you don’t even know? You said you never even got his name.”

“I know it’s stupid.”

“Then stop it.”

“Stupid has never stopped me before.”

“You’re infuriating.”  

“So I’ve heard.”

Kirk turned over in his bed, laying on his back and taking out his PADD. He opened his e-mail, checking for his class schedule. As expected, it sat unopened in his primary inbox. He was taking four courses, the maximum amount the Starfleet students were allowed to take. Kirk, still finding this unfair, was upset upon finding out that the average Vulcan student attending the VSA took five classes. Was a one class difference really all that much? Would it really kill Ambassador Stalek to give them the true Vulcan experience? Rolling his eyes, he sighed internally and blew air out of his nose in frustration. He didn’t want to come across as ungrateful, because he wasn’t. He appreciated the Ambassador’s generosity, and knew how special this opportunity really was at the end of the day. Vulcans never let anybody in. Even if he were to take only one course, Kirk would give it his all. Maybe Ambassador Stalek would be impressed by his dedication, and change his mind for the next group from Starfleet…

“Did you get your classes yet?” Bones asked him as he scrolled through his own schedule. He looked satisfied with it, from what Jim could see.

“Yeah,” he said, “most of my classes are in the morning, though. Sucks.”

“Maybe it’ll force you to develop a consistent, healthy sleeping schedule for once in your life,” his friend grumbled. “What’re you taking?”

Kirk pulled up his schedule again. “Biochemistry, astrophysics, ancient philosophies, and fractal calculus.”

Bones looked a little surprised. “Ancient philosophies? I knew that class was an option back home, but here?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s new,” Kirk said. “I think it’s their way of shoving Surak down every human’s throat, though.”

“Tell me how that goes.”

Bones started talking about his schedule, but Kirk’s attention was elsewhere. It’s not like he meant to zone out, it just happened to him sometimes. Especially when he heard Bones talk about medical stuff. He thought back to his ancient philosophies course, and found himself genuinely excited about it. Sure, it was an early class, but Kirk knew he’d get a lot out of it. While he’d never been huge on Earth philosophy, anything with the word ‘Vulcan’ attached to it was ten times more interesting by default. Seeing that the class would focus on ancient thought, Kirk was eager to explore scripture from early Vulcan- maybe even before Surak, before the reform. A time of pure, unbridled passion…

“Hello? Are you listening to me?”

He snapped out of it. “Huh?”

“Did you even hear a word I said?”

“I mean… I heard you talking…”

McCoy shook his head. “I was telling you about how I’ve signed up to do rounds at the campus hospital. Learn a thing or two on Vulcan biology.”

The phrase ‘Vulcan biology’ made Kirk giggle.

“Vulcan biology? The biology of Vulcans?” He teased, watching Bones as he removed his shoes and uniform in favor of a plain blue pajama pants.       

His friend cracked a smile. “Yes, Jim. Vulcan biology.”

They turned in for the night, with Bones dimming the lights and Jim laying on his back in his oversized t-shirt. It's orange color was still slightly visible, even in low light. Jim had a hard time falling asleep that night, feelings of anticipation and anxiety regarding his first class filling his busy brain. Bones had always mentioned his envy for the way Jim seemed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He sighed, wishing for his usual ease on that night. Gods knew he needed the rest, especially after being lugged around by Uhura all weekend. That girl was a lot of fun, he thought, but she could be exhausting when she forgot not everybody had the same default walking speed as her. Walking beside Nyota was like running a marathon, trying to match her long, quick strides and sudden changes in destination.

He dreamt vividly that night, thoughts of the future drifting in and out of his subconscious. One would think he’d have a nightmare, one where he stood in front of stony faced Vulcans as he entered class not only tardy, but not wearing any pants. Or, not wearing his robe, in this case. He didn’t, fortunately, instead his mind wandered into a dark place. There was no sense of time nor tactility. Kirk felt strange, as though he was not alone. Almost as if he were feeling someone else’s emotions on their behalf. He felt intrusive, as the silhouette of a man sitting cross legged made itself visible in the distance. Despite this, there was a definite aura that drew him into this individual.

“Hello?” He tried calling out, his voice distant to even himself. “Can you hear me?”

The man was still.

Kirk got closer, almost at an arm's length. “Hello?”

He started to believe he was addressing a statue.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but, uh… do you know where I am?”

It had stopped feeling like a mere dream.

“You are here. With me.”

He knew that voice by now. Kirk had been thinking about him all weekend, mentally playing his words back over and over again. No, he had to be dreaming… This was all a weird, gay dream. He was sure of it now.

“What do you mean?” Kirk sat down, cross legged with his back facing the Vulcan’s.

“I am unable to answer your questions at the moment,” Kirk could hear the frown on his face. “I would like to, but I do not understand this occurrence, either.”

“But you’ll be back?” It was a dream, Kirk told himself. It was okay to sound a little needy.

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

Kirk leaned backward, resting his back against the Vulcan’s entirely. The Vulcan kept him upright, and he felt as though he belonged at his side. As if he’s always been there, and always will.

        ---

Jim woke up earlier than McCoy on Monday morning. Oddly enough, he felt good, something he never felt upon waking. Silently, he made his way to their large window and peeked behind the curtains Bones had fitted onto it. The sun was still rising, the sky painted a beautiful rose color. It made Jim smile, another morning rarity. The pleasant emotions that filled his chest reminded him of his dream. He didn’t understand it, and it’s not like it had to carry deep significance. Kirk decided he didn’t mind having a bit of a crush, as long as it didn’t get in the way of his classes. One thing was for sure: he needed to get that Vulcan guy’s name. Today. For the sake of doodling it mindlessly during lectures, of course.

After a brief shower, he gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror. It was a small mirror, smaller than what he was used to back home. Most people were surprised the VSA dorms had mirrors at all, but Jim wasn’t. It was rather logical, he said to himself. Vulcans prided themselves in their appearances. That’s why nobody had ever seen a Vulcan with a hair out of place. He knew he hadn’t.

Kirk regarded his reflection. His wide blue eyes looked alert, and his skin had finally decided to be nice to him. There were still strands of light pink in his blonde locks, remnants of a previous experiment in which Uhura thought she was a hairdresser. It didn’t look bad, Jim remembered. It suited him rather well.

He got ready, dusting off his robes and slipping in his lucky earrings to ensure everything would go smoothly. Kirk hummed to himself, wishing he had taken the Vulcan’s advice and purchased a new pair of earphones. It would be nice to wake up to the sound of music, or at least replicate breakfast to it. He made two bowls of oatmeal and two cups of coffee, one for himself to ruin with mountainous amounts of sugar and one for Bones. He was halfway done with preparing his coffee when he heard noise coming from McCoy’s bed. He was finally up; it must’ve been around six thirty.

“What are you doing?” McCoy was almost coherent, and Jim smiled at the thought of surprising his friend.

“I woke up early on accident. I made us breakfast.”

“Huh. Who are you, and what’ve you done with Jimmy?” He teased, getting out of bed and joining Kirk at the small table they’d been provided. Kirk watched his friend sit down and get started on his oatmeal. “Thanks, kid.”

“No problem,” he grinned. It was strange, feeling so happy on a day he had been expecting to feel so nervous. He was still a bit antsy, but there was no more dread. Pure excitement. Jim had always been fond of looking on the bright side, but his tumultuous emotions made it hard to do that sometimes. This time, he felt at peace with himself.

Bones seemed to take note. “What’s got you so cheerful?”

He shrugged. “I think I just woke up on the right side of bed.”

“Bullshit.”

“I mean,” he took a sip of his sugary coffee. “I had a really nice dream last night.”

“Did ya, now?” He looked curious, and maybe amused.

Kirk put his chin in his hands, putting his elbows down on the table. “You’d laugh at me if I told you what I dreamt.”

“Try me.”

“I… dreamt about that Vulcan guy.”

Bones snorted.

“See! I told you you’d laugh!” Kirk exclaimed, color flushing his lightly freckled cheeks. “I don’t even know why I like him so much. I’ve had like, two conversations with him.”

His friend rolled his eyes. “Just get his name already. I haven’t seen you this smitten since… ever.”

“Well, that’s the plan for today...”

“Good. I’m tired of calling him _the Vulcan guy_.”

They finished eating their delicious replicated breakfast, and walked out the door. Kirk was a little hyper-aware of his surroundings, hoping he would see a specific somebody coming out of his room at the same time. No such luck.

Bones had his first shift at the hospital that morning. He wished his best friend luck, and decided to meet up with Uhura before class started. She’d sent him a copy of her own schedule, and they’d discovered that their first classes were in the same building, the classrooms close in proximity. It was convenient, and made Kirk feel better about going to class; he wouldn’t have to spend the time before class sitting down and twiddling his thumbs.

He found Uhura sitting outside a lecture hall, seated on the floor with her PADD in her lap. Various Vulcan students stared at her, possibly questioning her willingness to sit on the floor. Kirk joined her, crossing his legs like he’d done in his dream.

“Morning,” he said, poking Nyota’s shoulder.

“Hey, Jimmy,” she said, not looking up.

“Everything okay? You look… intense.”

“Just studying.”

“Already? It’s the first day!”

“I have to be one step ahead. I’m primarily here to study the Vulcan language, which isn’t necessarily easy… it’s kind of like if German and Andorian had a baby. And that baby fell into a blender, becoming completely unrecognizable.”

Kirk snickered. “Well, you’ll get it. You always do, don’t you?”

“I try.” She turned off her PADD, leaning against the wall. “Are you nervous?”

He followed suit. “Nah. I mean, I was. Would you want to discuss ancient Vulcan philosophy with a bunch of Vulcans?”

“Only if I want to feel lost,” she smirked.

“Exactly. I did some reading, though. The basic stuff. Surak and all that.”

“But it’s the first day!” Uhura mocked him, bumping her shoulder against his. They laughed together, until they heard an intercom message.

“Meet me for lunch, alright?” Kirk told her. “Bones won't be back until tonight.”

“You got it, captain,” she joked, but Kirk loved the way it felt to be addressed as captain. One day. Two more years.

Kirk filed into the classroom, in a single file line with the Vulcans. They looked like an army of snobby, perfectly groomed elves. The thought made him want to crack a smile, but he knew he’d have to tone it down in front of these guys. They’d find it distracting if Jim giggled at his own jokes, or even only smiled.

The arrangement was not unlike what he’d expected. The chairs had respectable distances between them, as though the entire class didn’t want anything to do with one another. Kirk looked around, craning his neck and attempting to catch a glimpse at the door as one Vulcan after another came in. It was almost funny, watching their perfect postures and calculated strides. He admired them a little bit, and bet that every single one of them would be capable of sustaining a book on their head as they moved about.

A holographic screen presented itself to Kirk when he finally settled in. It asked him to enter his student ID, which had been administered through the e-mail as well. He tapped it in, and a robotic voice spoke. “Welcome, James Tiberius Kirk.”

 _Fancy_ , he thought. His schedule was already on the screen, and he selected his first class. He didn’t really know what to do from there, and opted to watching what the person next to him was doing. The Vulcan girl to his left seemed to be typing something with speed he’d only seen from Uhura. It made him feel a little unprepared, if not very confused. Was he supposed to be typing?

It wasn’t until the instructor came in that the holographic screen disappeared without Jim closing out of it. He diverted his attention towards the front of the room, only to see the Ambassador standing at the front of the room.   

“Greetings,” he said. The class echoed his greeting, and Ambassador Stalek began the lesson straight away. No roll call, no nothing. These Vulcans meant business. Kirk took his PADD out immediately, thinking it wise to try to take notes. He was the only one doing so, however. Damn Vulcans and their stupid memories.

“…We will begin with a brief discussion of Surak’s primary teachings. I expect you are all familiar and well versed in them.”

Kirk bit his lip. Sure, he’d read a book about Surak before getting off the shuttle, and had reviewed throughout the weekend, but he wasn’t sure he qualified as well versed. The Ambassador gave him an odd look, as though he fully expected this from a human.

“Would anybody like to begin?” He said, taking his seat and facing the classroom.

“Surak lived through the Time of Awakening. That was when Vulcans were still violent and prone to war. He was the first Vulcan to really suppress his emotions in favor of logic, becoming the most influential Vulcan of all time.” Kirk said, hoping that was a sufficient start. All eyes were on him now. “Right?”

“Correct, cadet Kirk,” said the Ambassador, raising an eyebrow at him. “Perhaps next time you will raise your hand.”

He felt himself flush. “Oh. Right. I’m sorry.”

“Apologies at this time are illogical.”

Kirk’s eyes shot down towards his lap. How was he supposed to know he should’ve raised his hand? What was this, middle school?

“Spock?” The Ambassador called on another student, and Kirk felt like retreating into his robe.

“Surak’s legacy continued after his death on Mount Seleya. His followers took after him, and began to spread his teachings on a wider scale. Thus, the practice of _Kolinahr_ began, with students of Surak seeking out means to purge all emotion.”

Kirk knew the Ambassador had verified the answer, but he almost hadn’t heard it due to the way he’d turned around with such speed. The Vulcan guy! It was him!

He turned his neck to look at him, with Spock already looking in his direction. Their eyes met, and Kirk so badly wanted to wave at him. Instead, he tried to raise an eyebrow at him, failing miserably. This seemed to amuse Spock, who only raised an eyebrow back. Kirk could see the twitch of his lips… another Vulcan smile!

Kirk’s heart was racing in his chest as he turned back. _Spock_. What a wonderful name. He knew he should be paying more attention to the discussion, which was now regarding the true meaning of Kolinahr and its lengthy process. Kirk compared it to reaching nirvana. Instead of making feelings of pain, suffering, and desire cease to exist, every feeling, no matter how deep, would disappear.

“Cadet? Do you follow?” The Ambassador’s voice brought him back. He really needed to stop zoning out.

His eyes were wide, probably resembling a fish. “Uh… yes. Kolinahr.”

“Excuse the interruption, Ambassador Stalek, but it is illogical to stray from the discussion for the sake of a human. His own lack of knowledge on the subject cannot continue to distract the rest of the class,” a voice Jim didn’t recognize snipped, almost mockingly. He tried to locate the voice, rooting it back to a Vulcan seated toward the front of the classroom.

“We must be patient, Stonn. Humans and Vulcans do not share the same capabilities, therefore we cannot expect him to perform as a Vulcan would.”

Kirk furrowed his brows. “Pardon me, _Ambassador_ ,” his face felt hot as the words left his lips. “I am more than capable of following the material. The only thing Vulcans can do better than humans is underestimate the abilities of others.”

The room went silent. Kirk felt like smacking the shocked look off of Stonn’s ugly mug.

“Very well. Let us continue.”

From then on, Kirk knew he had to demonstrate his abilities. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was far from that. If proving himself meant a little overcompensation, then so be it. Kirk’s astrophysics class was the only other course he had scheduled for that day, and it went better than his philosophy class did. When it came to science and math, things were more consistent. It relieved him to know that no matter where you were in Federation space, two plus two would always equal four.

He and Uhura skipped out on lunch at the cafeteria, instead taking their plomeek soup back to his dorm room away from the prying eyes of Vulcans. She talked about her day, about the compliments she’d gotten on her accent. It was funny, he thought, as he compared her stress over learning Vulcan to her current ease with pronunciation. Typical Uhura.

“So, how was your day?”

Kirk poured in a generous amount of replicated hot sauce into his soup. It needed a bit of a kick. “Weird. There was this guy in my philosophy class who had the audacity to call me stupid.”

“He said that?”

“He implied it.” Kirk pouted, before remembering the best part of his day. “OH! Something super exciting happened, too.”

Uhura perked up. “Spill.”

“The cute Vulcan guy is in my philosophy class, too.”

“Did you finally learn his name?” She teased.

“Yes, actually,” he smirked, feeling his PADD vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, and dropped his spoon into his bowl of soup as he read the message he had received.

It was from an unknown PADD number, but the content indicated it could only be from Spock.

“Kirk? What’s wrong?” Uhura asked, trying to peek over his shoulder and at his screen.

**> > Vulcans do not have favorite songs.**

The link Spock had attached led to an old recording of Tchaikovsky’s “Pas de Deux.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the supportive comments on chapter 3. I must admit that I get overly excited to read them.  
> In my spare time, I drew a picture of how I imagine Jim and Spock to appear in this story. I've inserted it at the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoy that, too. 
> 
>  
> 
> I post other K/S artwork on my Tumblr if anybody is interested. My url is @scifixation.
> 
> Thank you for reading. LLAP.

“What in the world are you listening to?” Bones shut the door behind him, finally back from his shift at the hospital. “I knew you liked old music, but this is ancient…”

Jim looked up from his homework, rolling onto his back. He’d been listening to the song Spock had sent him on repeat since Uhura left. It was a beautiful song, but definitely something he would’ve never thought he’d find himself listening to willingly. Kirk would have pinned Spock as the classical music type, seeing that everything about him was so elegant.

Kirk propped himself onto his elbow. “It’s just something Spock sent me.”

“Who the devil is Spock?”

“The Vulcan guy.” He smirked.

Bones grinned at him, playfully nudging him on the shoulder before sitting across the room on his own bed. “So, you got his name?”

“Sure did! He’s in one of my classes.”

“And he sent you old ass Earth music?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “The old ass Earth music isn’t the point, Bones. The important part is that he made first contact.”

“Vulcans are good at that.”

Jim kept going back to the message. He wasn’t sure what he should send back. A witty remark? A friendly greeting? Another song? He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he thought about it. Kirk didn’t want to seem too forward, but he didn’t want to appear disinterested, either. Gods, when did flirting get so hard? He was usually an ace at it. But this wasn’t just anybody; this was Spock. Sure, he’s only known him for three and a half days, but he wasn’t going to deny that there was something between them. Kirk felt it, a tingling sensation in his mind and chest when he thought of Spock. His friends would probably warn him and tell him not to get ahead of himself, but Kirk was past that. He’d always been the one to leap before looking, whether the situation be positive or negative. It was easier to act before any doubt crept in.

That said, he typed something out on his PADD and hit send before he could overthink it.

_ >Do Vulcans not pick favorites to be considerate of the other songs’ feelings? _

Almost immediately, he received a response. The thought of Spock seated in front of his PADD awaiting a reply made him giggle.

**> >They do not have feelings.**

_ >Supposedly. _

**> >Songs themselves are incapable. The artist, however, may be inclined to portray their own emotions through their music.**

_ >Do Vulcans make music? _

**> >For ritualistic purposes only. There has been no instance in which a Vulcan has sought out playing an instrument for pleasure.**

_ >Can you play anything? _

**> >The Vulcan lyre.**

_ >Sounds like fun :) _

Spock didn’t reply immediately. Had he offended him? Did Vulcans actually hate fun? Before he could follow up with an apology, he had been sent another message. This time, it contained a video file.

**> >Here is an old clip of myself performing a traditional Vulcan tune on the lyre.**

Jim clicked on it, and his screen orientation went sideways. He turned his PADD on its side to watch it properly and made sure to pay close attention. There sat Spock, on a small stage with what could only be the Vulcan lyre on his lap situated between his legs. His long fingers gently plucked at the strings, eliciting a song he did not recognize but found charming. Spock’s eyes didn’t wander from his instrument as he played, his meticulously cut bangs sloping with his head as it tilted to focus further. Spock’s face was the same as always; stoic and seemingly devoid of all emotion. However, Kirk noted his eyes. They were telling, revealing the pleasure Spock found in the lyre and the music he could make with it. The thought of Spock enjoying himself made the video much more entertaining, and made the fuzziness in Kirk’s chest spread to the apples of his cheeks as he smiled.

_ >That was amazing! How long ago was that? _

**> >The event took place approximately three years ago. In Terran terms, of course.**

_ >Was it like a recital? _

**> >Of sorts. It was a mere examination of my progress with the lyre.**

_ >Sounds to me like you’re pretty good. _

**> >I am adequate. Do you play any Terran instruments?**

_ >Nah, not really. I can play maybe two songs on the guitar, though :) _

**> >I see. What is :)?**

_ >A smiley face. Tilt your screen._

**> >Fascinating.  **

**> >I must return to my studies. I will contact you soon.**

The promise of being contacted again made Kirk dizzy with anticipation. It had been years since he had a crush; he’d forgotten how thrilling it felt. As exciting as it was, he couldn’t let it distract him from what he was setting out to do. He thought back to his philosophy class and cringed. The Ambassador probably thought him a nuisance, if not very obnoxious. He knew Stonn, and most other Vulcans, would look for any opportunity to pick him apart.

Even back in Riverside, Jim had always felt the need to prove himself. He’d been known for trying too hard and going above and beyond when completely unnecessary. It wasn’t that he lacked attention; he received quite a lot of it due to his big mouth and impulsive nature. Being his father’s son didn’t help, either. Having to live in his shadow was daunting, and he knew he couldn’t be known as George Kirk’s kid for the rest of his life. No, he needed to get out there and make a name for himself. It didn’t matter to him what it was, whether it be “boy genius” or “disruptive troublemaker.” Both were different sides of the same coin in Jim’s case.

Although Kirk hated it, he knew he still compared himself to his father. He wasn’t the only one. His mother was no stranger, commenting year after year in regards to her son’s appearance. _You look just like him_ , she said.

That’s what made Jim dye his hair pink the first time. It’s what made him bolt up, out of bed and into his and Bones’ shared bathroom. He paid his roommate’s grumbling no mind as he rummaged through his bag, which he yanked down from the top shelf in the bathroom cabinet. He knew they were there, hidden in the depths of his toiletries. Kirk sat on the ground, finally running out of patience and dumping the bag’s contents on the floor.

There they were. The bottles were gifts from Uhura, who believed he would benefit from having them since their rose colored experiment. He picked them up, reading their printed labels in search of a specific color. When he found it, he turned it over in his hands as he stood up, unscrewing the cap and placing it onto the counter. Kirk knew he should be using gloves, and maybe even a brush, but he didn’t have the time for that. The bottle made a noise as he squirted green onto his palms, massaging it into his hair to the root.

If he hadn’t been so driven, he would’ve heard Bones coming into the bathroom asking him what on Earth was going on. Kirk turned to him, looking like a deer in the headlights as his friend stood in the doorway.

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones groaned, looking at the mess on the bathroom floor.

“Can you help me with the back?”

He shoved his hands into his robe pockets, drawing out a pair of medical gloves he must’ve taken back with him from the hospital. “I’m a doctor, not a hairdresser!”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Jim laughed as McCoy put his hands in his hair, spreading the dye as evenly as possible. Typically, Uhura helped him with this part, but he knew a surgeon’s precision would be better than that of a linguist.

They worked in silence, almost methodically as they fully saturated Kirk’s hair. Bones’ face was in full focus mode; it reminded Jim of the face he’d seen Spock making as he played the lyre in the video file. The dye was a bright, yellow based green. It wasn’t too intense, but it would be hard to miss him in a crowd. Especially if everyone in said crowd had variations of the same bowl cut. Bones snapped his gloves off, discarding them into the waste bin behind the sink.

“There. You happy now?” His friend grouched. Despite his angry exterior, Jim knew Bones had a soft spot for him. The two were like brothers, with McCoy protecting Kirk and ensuring he didn’t do anything too dangerous. McCoy brought him back to reality, reminding him that some actions were not worth their consequences. He already had an older brother, but his friend managed to feel more like family than Sam ever would. There was no point in denying that.

Kirk examined their handiwork in the mirror. From the looks of it, his whole head would be green save for his darker root area. He washed his hands off, the pigment making the water run green as it went down the drain. The dye had stained his hands a bit, but he didn’t mind.

“Absolutely.”

“What brought this on?” McCoy asked, beginning to pick up the stray items Jim had dumped back into their bag. “Did you just… get bored and decide to take over my evening?”

“I mean… I just thought I needed a bit of a change.”

The doctor stared at him. “So you decide, completely out of nowhere, to dye your head snot green?”

Kirk pouted. “It’s not snot green,” he said. “It’s tasteful.”

McCoy shook his head and headed out of the bathroom. “You’re on your own when it’s time to wash that out, kid. I’m going to bed. It’s late.”

“’Kay,” Jim called after him, “thanks.”

Bones mumbled something incoherent, but Kirk didn’t want to make him repeat himself. Instead, he pulled out his PADD while realizing he hadn’t told Uhura about keeping the dyes let alone actually using them. It was tempting, the idea of snapping a photo of his processing locks and sending it to her, but he’d decided against it in favor of surprising her in person. 

      ---

He’d almost forgotten what he’d done until he groggily gazed at his once white pillowcase. It was stained lightly, patches of green indicating Kirk’s movement in his sleep. He sat up, checking his PADD for any messages. There were two.

One from Bones.

**> >Had to leave early, but I left you some coffee. See you at lunch.**

Sure enough, he did. The mug sat on Jim’s desk, which was placed conveniently at the foot of his bed. The message had been sent at around 0600, which meant that the coffee had probably gone cold. It was the thought that counted.

Another from Spock.

**> >I have compiled a list of songs I believe you would find pleasing to the ear. The files attached contain them. Have a productive morning, James.**

His face went red as he read the message. Jim was very old-fashioned when it came to romantic endeavors- well, the ones he cared about, at least. The concept of sharing music and making playlists made his heart flutter, and knowing that a Vulcan would go out of his way to gather songs for him almost sent Kirk into cardiac arrest. He was starting to believe Vulcans were lying about having no emotions, because the ordeal seemed very romantic to Jim. It was incredibly thoughtful, if anything.

Jim got out of bed and took his big duffel out from underneath his bed. In the side pocket, he kept his old wireless earphones. Only one of the earplugs worked properly; the other required to be held at a specific angle to function. He had little use for these given their current state, but that was before he had a cute Vulcan sending him playlists. After connecting his PADD to his earphones, he looked through the files Spock had sent him. There were ten of them, alphabetized by artist name. Kirk recognized some of the artists, all of them being old Earth musicians. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed Spock had an affinity for Earth music. Jim couldn’t really blame him, though. Most of the best music came from Earth.

While he waited for the files to download onto his device, he got dressed and chugged lukewarm coffee. He ran his hands through his newly green hair, and silently prayed Spock would like it as much as he did. It reminded him of the spring time in Iowa, closely resembling fresh blades of grass emerging from the melting snow. His VSA robes were a little wrinkled, so he threw on a pair of dangling, holographic earrings to distract from it. Another gift, this time from his ex-girlfriend turned close friend Gaila.

Once the files were secured, he pocketed his earphones made his way to meet Uhura. Her eyes widened as soon as she caught a glimpse of him. Jim wasn’t sure what to make of her reaction, so he laughed as he got closer to her. She clasped her hands over her mouth and chuckled, only removing them to touch her friend’s hair when he stood in front of her.

“When did this happen?” She was in awe, gently tilting Kirk’s head to the side to get a better look. “Who helped you? It’s so _even_ … you didn’t spend money on this, did you?!”

He shook his head as much as he could with Nyota mussing up his hair. “Bones helped! He helped me out last night before going to bed.”

“Why’d you…” she trailed off, giggling in shock.

Kirk shrugged. “New semester, new me, right?”

“I love it… I hope the Vulcans don’t have a problem with it, though.”

“Why would they?”

“They seem like tight asses. Also, they might take it the wrong way.”

He furrowed his brows. “Why would they be offended?”

Uhura stared at him. “Vulcans have green blood.”

“So? People dye their hair red all the time back home…” He argued, not having considered her point.

She sighed, twisting a curly strand of his bangs around her finger. “You know how Vulcans are. Anyway, it’s not like you can undo it.”

“Exactly.”

The hallway began to fill with more students. Jim pretended he didn’t feel all those pointed Vulcan stares, half of confusion and half of disappointment. There was one he didn’t mind, though.

“James,” he heard Spock call for him, and Uhura nudged him as though they were twelve years old.

Kirk grinned, turning so quickly his earrings smacked him on the cheek. Spock strode towards him and Uhura, looking quizzically at the top of Jim’s head.

“Do you like it?” He asked the Vulcan, biting his upper lip in anticipation.

Spock considered it. He leaned forward only slightly, raising an eyebrow as if he were solving an equation. Uhura looked between the two, just as confused.

“Yes.”

Kirk sighed in relief, a noise he hoped Spock hadn’t picked up on. Uhura would correct him later, reminding him of Vulcans and their superior hearing, but for now he let it go.

“Thanks, Spock. I was a little worried you wouldn’t.”

“May I ask why?”

“I dunno,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Vulcans don’t really have an explicit policy on hair, do they?”

Spock’s eyes were expressive, effectively softening his otherwise hard expression. “No, we do not. However, one Vulcan’s opinion on hair color does not reflect the majority.”

“Maybe not, but it’s the only Vulcan opinion I want.”

They maintained eye contact for a moment, and Kirk found himself zeroing in on Spock’s dark brown eyes. Realizing he had quite a fixation on them, he wanted to gaze upon them whenever possible. They were different from those of the other Vulcans, but Kirk couldn’t pinpoint why. They reminded him of his own in a way, despite knowing he would never find a set of eyes more different than his. He inched closer on his tip toes, until he and Spock were standing closer than deemed necessary. Spock didn’t draw back, instead he blinked and the corners of his eyes creased as a human’s would during a Duchenne smile.

Uhura cleared her throat.

He realized where they were again.

Kirk’s eyes darted from Spock’s, and fell onto Uhura. She gave him a knowing look.

“Spock! I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Nyota Uhura.” He said, rather quickly.

“Nyota Uhura. I have heard of you.”

Uhura raised her eyebrows in surprise. “What?”

“A colleague of mine has informed me of your impressive Vulcan accent and pronunciation.”

She looked flattered, like she didn’t already know she was a prodigy. “Really? Who said that?”

“Are you familiar with T’Pring? She had mentioned you share a multitude of her classes.” Spock stated, looking from Nyota and then to Jim.

Uhura flushed, pursing her lips. “I know T’Pring.”

“Do you?” Jim smirked, dragging out the last word and feigning innocence as he asked. Uhura never blushed… Something was up.

Nyota glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Jim would be a dead man

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155595595@N06/45705287745/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional question: would anybody be interested in following the playlist Spock made for Jim in this chapter? I have it all written down but was unsure if anyone would want to listen to it. Let me know :]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. It's very centered on Kirk and Spock's growing relationship. As requested, the link to the playlist is [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4XrQapI9voWV4PBxUlAy0v)
> 
> After this chapter, the update time between chapters will probably be a little longer seeing that today was my first day back from winter break. I will do my best to update once a week at the very least.
> 
> Thank you for reading. LLAP.
> 
> PS: Follow me on tumblr @scifixation :]

Three weeks had passed. Kirk, while internally relentless in his quest to know more of the mysterious T’Pring, had dropped the subject with Nyota. He discovered early on in their friendship that she was quite secretive; no wonder she felt at ease among Vulcans. Jim decided it would be optimal to allow his friend to spill her deepest, darkest secrets to him on her own time. Or, maybe after a glass or two of Aldebaran whiskey. Whichever came first, he supposed.

To keep himself busy, he found himself pouring over countless books, dedicated to proving himself not only worthy of the Vulcan Science Academy, but superior to the dated stereotypes Vulcans had for humans. Maybe it was just him, he thought, noting that Uhura had never once complained about her classmates’ opinions. Then again, did Uhura ever care about trivial matters like that? It almost put Kirk to shame, but he knew his hard work would come in handy sooner or later. It had to. If it didn’t, he would’ve spent endless sleepless nights draped over library tables for nothing. It _had_ to.

Kirk repeated this to himself as he propped his legs up onto the soft couch beneath him. Spock’s dorm was nicer than his significantly, due to the fact that it missed a roommate. He had ample space for a cozy living area; it reminded Jim of Bones’ apartment back home, but neater. Not only did it look more pleasing to the eye, but the ever-burning incense brought a sense of calm to Jim when nothing else did. Spock told him incense and candles were a key part of his meditation, an activity Jim just couldn’t wrap his head around.

He’d even tried it, sat down across the floor from Spock cross legged as he once did in a dream. Once positioned, he thought of nothing else but the dream, something he’d conveniently forgotten to mention ever since it’d occurred. For one, he didn’t want to freak Spock out. They’d been getting to really know each other, and Jim thought of no better way to scare a potential boyfriend than to tell him about a weird dream he’d starred in. No, it’d be better to wait. He knew the dream carried more significance than he initially believed, but the true meaning had gone over his head. Whatever it was, it was on hold until he’d at least held hands with Spock… or not. Jim flushed at the thought, especially now that he knew the significance behind such an act on Vulcan. He didn’t want to slip up and accidentally get them both arrested for public indecency. Needless to say, his mind was far too restless for true meditation. Spock noticed, and sent Jim to study on the couch with amusement lacing his soothing voice. There was a definite smile in his voice, something Kirk longed to see grace Spock’s face.

He put his PADD down upon hearing Spock get up from his mat, pausing to watch him roll it up and tuck it away underneath his bed. Spock’s movements were always precise, his limbs once so awkward and lanky to Jim’s eyes now appeared rather balanced. The speed at which he found himself becoming attached to the Vulcan alarmed him, but it wasn’t unlike him at all. Kirk had a history of rushing, whether it be relationships or graduating from Starfleet Academy. It reminded him of another reason he liked Spock; he paced himself like no other. Everything he did came across as planned, and Kirk knew that even his words were usually premeditated. Nothing Spock said or did was mere coincidence. They were like the sun and the moon, different as day and night, yet respectively luminescent.

“Finally,” Jim sighed as Spock sat beside him on the couch. “You can help me study for our philosophy test tomorrow, right? It’s the first one of the semester, I wanna make sure I ace it.”

Kirk moved his legs again, putting them across Spock’s lap and smiling when Spock eyed his colorful mismatched socks.

“If time allows,” the Vulcan said, picking up Jim’s device from the other side of the couch and handing it to him. “I have noticed something regarding our shared class, James.”

“It’s Jim.” He playfully furrowed his eyebrows and brought his knees up, his feet pressing against Spock’s neatly pleated slacks.

Up went the eyebrow. It never got old.

“Jim.”

“What’ve you noticed?” He was curious, scrolling through his online textbook for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Spock leaned against the couch, lifting Kirk’s legs and putting a throw pillow underneath them. “You are preoccupied with it. Is this due to the first lesson? I can assure you the Ambassador’s comments were made out of mere ignorance.”

He rolled his eyes. “Maybe. Doesn’t mean he didn’t mean it, though. Stonn, too.”

So, his overcompensation was noticeable. Kirk hoped it’d been more subtle, but Vulcan courses were no joke. It would be incredibly difficult for any average genius to stay low-key while taking them, let alone James Kirk.

“You have proven yourself an intellectual equal.” Spock paused, taking a moment to lean over and brush a stray, green curl from Jim’s forehead. “Stonn would never say this, but it is evident that he is threatened by you.”

Throwing his head back in a dramatic laugh, Kirk laid back until his head hit a cushion. “Fat chance, Spock. He’s just annoyed he has to be in my presence, is all. He probably thinks I’m contagious or something.”

Spock leaned over, eyes blown wide with what could only be worry. “Are you ill? Is a call to Doctor McCoy necessary?”

Kirk sat up, finding himself almost nose to nose with Spock. “No, it’s an expression.”

“Meaning?”

“Stonn thinks I’ll spread my stupid human germs all over his pristine Vulcan ones if we breathe the same air.”

“Stupidity is not airborne,” he said. “I do not mind your germs.”

Spock’s bluntness made Jim crack a smile as he threw himself back down, landing on his back with a soft thud. “You know what I mean. Can we study, now? Please?”

“Very well.”

        ---

The day after their exam, Jim and Spock found themselves walking to class together. The Vulcan walked close enough to him that their arms brushed against one another. Thinking back, Kirk was glad he’d asked Spock for help. He not only felt good about his performance on the exam, but he got to spend more time with Spock. Spock was fond of his obscure review games, particularly enjoying the game of quiz chess they’d invented together out of sheer boredom. Kirk felt at ease around him, enough to suggest weirder and weirder made up games made up of old Twister mats, spinners, and Jim’s baseball card collection. Any other Vulcan would decline and call him childish, but not Spock. Spock was curious, and rather interested in human culture to a point where he considered all of Jim’s knick-knacks ‘fascinating.’

Kirk knew how other Vulcans felt about Spock. He didn’t know why his friend was so ostracized, but it wasn’t his place to pry- as much as he wanted to. It didn’t seem to bother Spock all that much, but Jim would be the first person to recognize how much Spock felt neglected by his own kin. When he tried to mention it, Spock told him it was illogical to try to change their minds, especially when he would rather be spending time studying or hanging around Jim. _Kaiidth_ , he said. What is, is.

That said, the gazes the two attracted had taken some time to get used to. Even then, Jim wasn’t sure he was used to it. It’d be fine if people stared disappointingly at him, he was used to that. Knowing their cold eyes were directed at Spock, too, made him uneasy. If being around Kirk ruined Spock’s reputation further, why did he bother?

Spock bumped his shoulder against Jim’s gently, drawing the human out of his own thoughts. “You are distracted.”

He fiddled with the sleeve of his robe, twirling a loose thread around his finger several times. “A little. I was just thinking.”

“Of?”

“Well… about the test results. About you, too.”

Spock was taken aback, but his eyes glinted. “I would ask you to clarify, but it appears to be a personal matter.”

“I just… why do you hang out with me?” Kirk sounded a little choked up, but he couldn’t help it. “For three weeks, we’ve been attached at the hip. Does it bother you?”

“Negative.” The Vulcan looked at him, as though he’d asked the most ridiculous question his pointed ears had ever heard. “Your company is enjoyable. I have learned much of human culture through you.”

Kirk pouted. “So, I’m just a walking human textbook to you?”

“You misunderstand, Jim. I have discovered… that there is a definite pleasurable sensation associated with your presence.”

Kirk bit back a grin. “Really?”

“There is much about it I do not understand, but I cannot deny it.”

He knew this closest he would get to getting Spock to admit he likes him. Their relationship was not romantic, not yet, but Jim would be lying if he said it wasn’t more than a friendship. Despite his urges to confess straight away, Jim allowed himself to linger in that awkward transition period. It was nice, the way they didn’t have to label anything immediately. All they knew was their unspoken devotion.

“That’s sweet, Spock.” He sat down in his assigned seat, reaching out to touch Spock’s wrist briefly before he left to his own. Spock’s eyes flickered between his face and the fingers gently grazing his wrist, and Jim only chuckled at the growing green tinge on the Vulcan’s prominent cheekbones. Spock willed it away prior to walking past Jim’s chair.

Ambassador Stalek made his way to the front of the classroom once the class had settled down. In his hands were two PADDs, which Jim assumed contained the information he so badly desired. The test results.

“The results of yesterday’s examination have been entered into your personal devices,” he said, tapping one of the PADDs twice to trigger the holographic screen before each and every student. “The highest test scores were James Kirk and Spock. Congratulations are in order.”

Kirk’s eyes widened, and he almost gave himself whiplash when he turned to look at Spock. His friend was already looking at him, reminiscent of the day he’d learned his name. He beamed at him, with Spock giving him a look both of pride and admiration. As he turned back, he finally noticed the varied murmurs throughout the classroom. Stonn in particular looked as if someone had kicked his sehalt in the face.

“Ambassador, permission to speak freely,” Stonn’s voice was tight; Kirk could hear the knot in his throat. It was rather satisfying, if he was honest.

Stalek raised an eyebrow. “Granted.”

“There is no logical explanation for a human and a half-breed to have done better than Vulcan students. I suspect academic dishonesty on both ends.”

“That is a serious accusation, Stonn.”

He felt his face grow hot, hotter than the time he’d accidentally touched Spock’s hand during a heated game of Monopoly. “Nobody cheated, Stonn. Also, half-breed? What the hell are you talking about?”

Stonn’s face remained stoic, but Kirk wasn’t stupid. He was trying to get a rise out of him.

"He did not tell you? Spock is only half Vulcan. His mother was a human.”

 _Oh_.

The Ambassador cleared his throat. “That will be enough. Let us begin the lesson.”

As hard as he tried, Jim couldn’t focus. He was sure the lesson was as interesting as always, but his brain kept boarding the same train of thought. Why hadn’t Spock told him earlier? Why did he have to find out this way? Was Spock ashamed of his human heritage?

Now that he knew, it explained a lot. It explained Spock’s eyes, first and foremost. They expressed every emotion Spock attempted to repress, and Kirk found himself enchanted by them. It explained Spock’s willingness to be around Jim and his curiosity regarding humans, Earth, and cultural significance behind common human expressions. It wasn’t like Jim would think less of Spock, but he assumed that the other Vulcans did not share that sentiment. Spock’s loneliness on Vulcan made sense now, and he found his heart aching for his friend. It must’ve hurt Spock, having something as important as that blurted out in front of Jim. He wondered if Spock would’ve ever told him, or if he’d allow Jim to believe he was fully Vulcan for the entirety of their limited time together.

Jim’s lack of focus made time spent in class fly by. As soon as the Ambassador dismissed them, he bolted from his chair in search for Spock. All he’d caught was a glimpse of him as he hurried out the door. Kirk sighed, a frown on his face as Spock left without him. Stonn must be so proud of himself, he bitterly thought, glaring at the Vulcan as he exited like he hadn’t embarrassed Jim’s friend. It took all the self-control Kirk could muster to not chase after Spock, and twice that control to oppress the primal urge to knock Stonn’s teeth out.

Worried about Spock, he leaned against the wide window in the lecture hall. Kirk sent him a message.

_ >Are you okay? _

No response.

He had time to look for Spock before his next class, so he went everywhere the two men would frequent. The secret side room in the cafeteria, the Earth literature section in the library, even the small jewelry store he forced Spock to accompany him into when they went out. No luck.

There was no point in being late to class. _It’d be illogical_ , and he sighed as he thought the phrase in Spock’s voice.

_ >Meet me in the library after my next class, alright? You know where. _

His PADD chimed. His heart rate spiked.

**> >I see no purpose in doing so, but I will indulge you.**

        ---

He waited for Spock at their usual table. No Vulcan frequented the Earth literature section, and he suspected the Starfleet cadets avoided the library as much as possible. Except Uhura, of course, who’d grown fond of the holodeck. Kirk realized he’d accidentally blown off their lunch plans, and felt somewhat guilty for being so absent minded, but he was sure she would be forgiving. The human toyed with his device, slipping in his functioning earphone and listening to soft music Spock had sent to him as he gazed toward the door. It was unlike Spock to be late, he thought.

Growing bored, he decided he would take a walk around the library. It was rather vacant on a Friday afternoon, with most students taking time to eat off campus and to work on their own hobbies as well as projects. That said, Jim assumed the holodeck would be empty, too. He hadn’t spent much time exploring it; it would be a productive use of his time as he waited for Spock.

As Kirk approached the door of the holodeck, he saw a soft glow at the doorway. The door hadn’t closed all the way, as though its patron didn’t have the mind to ensure its security. Faint music was heard, so Jim turned his off only to find the same song playing in the synthesized room: “Lent et douloureux.” It felt invasive, but he peered inside. There was Spock, seated in what looked like an empty auditorium. The stage looked identical to that in the video file, the only difference being the performer.

A woman sat at a piano. She had brown hair, pulled into an intricate style Jim could not begin to describe if his life depended on it. Her fingers moved gracefully across the black and white, touching the keys with precision and softness. The woman’s eyes were what struck Jim. Those eyes were identical to Spock’s.

“I know you are there, Jim.”

He flinched at the sudden voice of his friend.

“You may come in.” Spock said, not turning back to face him.

Kirk walked in hesitantly, feeling as he’d walked in on something he shouldn’t have seen. Spock didn’t look at him as he approached, keeping his eyes glued to the woman as she played. Jim sat down next to Spock, not knowing what to say. The silence between them was heavy, only soothed by the melancholy piano.

“Are you okay?” Jim asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

“I do not speak of my mother. Stonn choosing to do so to provoke an emotional response from me is not new.”

He bit his lip. “Is… is this… her?”

Spock only nodded. “A projection. My mother was a skilled musician, amongst other things. She shared her love for music and literature with me, which I only took for granted.”

“I’m sorry, Spock.”

“Apologies are illogical. She is gone.”

“I don’t think any less of you, you know.”

The Vulcan went quiet. Kirk kept talking.

“Being half human doesn’t make you a worse Vulcan… I’d say it does the opposite. You feel everything they refuse to, and yet remain level headed... It’s an advantage. I think you’re their biggest threat, not me.”

He knew Spock’s eyebrow arched before he could see it. Jim took his friend’s wrist in his hands before he was aware of his sudden movements. Spock didn’t flinch.

“You really are special, Spock.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

Jim let go of his wrist, and watched Spock as his index and middle fingers gently touched the very tips of Jim’s; the Vulcan equivalent to a kiss on the cheek. He gave him a small, sympathetic smile before leaning his head on his friend’s shoulder and watching the show.

“There are many things I regret. I could never truly tell her how I loved her.” To any passerby, Spock’s voice would sound as monotonous as always, but Jim knew better. He felt Spock’s pain through his touch, and only leaned into him.

“Actions can speak louder than words.”

Spock looked at him. Really, finally looked. _The world must be at its end,_ Kirk thought, he’d never believe his eyes. Spock smiled at him, though only slightly. His smile, although seemingly misplaced, needed not to change. It was special, the product of pure emotion. It’s what distinguished Spock from all the others, what made him better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delayed update. School has kept me quite busy. However, I am still happy with this chapter as well as the support I received regarding chapter five. Thank you all for reading, it makes my day to know people enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> LLAP. 
> 
> Tumblr: scifixation

The door slid open, louder than Jim would’ve ever wanted it to. He bit back a curse as he tripped over a pair of his own shoes thrown haphazardly onto the dormitory floor. Jim had been with Spock, only noting the time when the Vulcan started going on a tangent regarding the amount of sleep humans needed to be fully functional. It was cute, he recalled, the way he’d started bumbling over his own words when apologized for keeping Jim so late.

He felt like a teenager all over again, sneaking into his room as quietly as physically possible. Bones was difficult to wake, though, so he was sure it would be fine. That is, until he misjudged the distance between himself and his bed. Jim threw himself towards the mattress, only to fall short and slam his side against the metal bed frame.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Kirk wailed, causing the doctor to shoot up and out of bed. He swore McCoy had a sixth sense that allowed him to detect whenever Jim faced pain or danger of any kind. It always came in handy, that was for sure.

The younger man laid curled up on the floor, clutching his side with his eyes screwed shut. He only heard Bones rustle in the dark for his medical bag, coming to his side as he unzipped it and grumbled.

“Computer, lights at fifty percent,” he said, grabbing Jim’s shirt and exposing the development of a gruesome bruise. It was a bit swollen already, making Bones mutter under his breath. “How the hell did this happen?”

Bones regarded him for a moment, looking him up and down; Kirk was in his civvies. “Did you just come in?”

Kirk managed to open an eye, gritting his teeth as his friend placed an ice pack over his injury. Bones backed away, implying that Jim should get on his feet. He held the pack still as he did so, groaning as he elevated himself up and onto bed. McCoy rose from his knees, tossing the discarded leather jacket Jim had left on the ground into the closet.

“Yeah, I just got back,” Jim said, rolling his t-shirt up and over his head. “I was with Spock.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “I swear, I’m going to make Spock treat you next time…”

He thought about it, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side as he did. It would be nice to have Spock catering to his every need... He imagined having a cold, with a running nose and aching muscles not unlike his side at the present moment. They could eat chicken noodle soup (or, just noodle soup for Spock) and cuddle all evening. A goofy smile crawled onto Jim’s face before he could stop himself, and that only irritated the good doctor further.

“I know you’re thinking about it, and now I want to vomit.”

“C’mon, Bones… don’t you remember being young and in love?”

He scoffed. “First of all, I’m only twenty eight. Second of all, did the infamous Jimmy Kirk just say the L word?”

"Lesbian? It’s the 23rd century, Bones. Lesbian isn’t a bad word.”

“No, you idiot! Love!”

Oh, _shit_. He did.  

Ever since the holodeck, he and Spock’s relationship had been different. Instead of only partaking in friendly, flirtatious banter and playfully competitive games in their free time, they’d made room for more intimate acts. Nothing too fast paced, of course, he never wanted to push Spock too far and make him uncomfortable. If anything, Jim was happy with their current progression. They would lay in bed for hours, simply talking, relishing in each other’s body heat and listening to the other’s heart. Spock found it amusing that Jim’s heart lay in his chest while Jim was shocked to find Spock’s heart where his liver should be. Did Vulcans have livers? He was getting distracted.

Maybe it was love. It would be difficult to call it anything else, he thought. What had started as a crush was now blossoming into something deeper, something more significant than Jim had ever imagined for himself. His perception on romance had always been skewed, especially after witnessing his mother’s failures in the realm of love throughout his childhood. Jim never saw himself as anything other than a serial romantic; he certainly never saw himself as the type to fall in love. Love was something serious, he thought, something to be handled with care when finally found. While he always viewed it as something wonderful, he never once thought he would be worthy of such affection, especially not from a Vulcan. Yet, there he lay, delirious with emotion.

The Vulcan in question had a particular way to show affection. Spock was a thoughtful lover, the kind of man who remembered everything about him, even the little things mentioned in a one-off conversation. He knew Jim’s flaws, sure, but he didn’t find them as off putting as Jim assumed he would. His messiness, his peculiar way of dress, even his obscure hobbies. Hell, he didn’t even flinch when Jim asked if he should make little felt dolls of the two of them. _Or potato figures_ , Jim smiled at the thought, he’d considered it after seeing it in a movie. Spock had grown so fond of Jim’s company, he’d even admitted to finding his room too quiet without Jim to fill the gaps of silence. Thinking back on everything they’d been up to made Kirk’s heart constrict in his chest as he inhaled, making it swell as he breathed out through his nostrils.

As he pondered, Bones’ skillful hands never ceased working. He applied a cooling lotion and a patch to stop the swelling in its tracks. The ice pack was reapplied, with Bones moving it to ensure a certain amount of pressure against Kirk’s forming bruise.

“I think I did, Bones. I think I love Spock.” His words were quiet, but they felt damn good to say out loud.

“I’ve known since the day you told me you willingly listened to the entirety of _Swan Lake_.”

Kirk pouted, taking his shoes off with his heels before unbuttoning his jeans and chucking them onto the floor. He silently wished he could have slept over at Spock’s, but they hadn’t discussed that sort of thing yet. Kirk knew he was a clingy sleeper, and didn’t want to risk waking up using Spock as his own Vulcan mattress. It was tempting, though. “Tchaikovsky is cool, dude. He’s one of Spock’s favorite composers.”

Bones smirked. “I rest my case. I wonder, have you gotten him into anything?”

“Yes, actually,” Jim said. “He says Édith Piaf has grown on him.”

“The hobgoblin knows French? Does he speak it?”

“Beautifully.” He was afraid he’d sighed dreamily as the word escaped his lips, all in a voice he didn’t recognize as his own. He was in deep.

His friend only laughed at him, zipping up his medical bag and putting it in its place. Jim rolled over onto his stomach, bunching his pillow up into his arms while wishing it were a Vulcan.

“Computer, lights off.”

Jim sighed, duly noting the pain in his side. Whatever was in the patch Bones had stuck onto his abdomen was working and making him drowsier by the second. His eyelids fluttered shut before he could wrap himself in his thin blanket, but he welcomed sleep nonetheless.

Suddenly, his eyes reopened. Instead of his dorm, with a slumbering, snoring roommate, he found himself in pitch black darkness. It wasn’t unfamiliar, or even frightening. In fact, it gave Kirk a considerable amount of déjà vu. His senses were altered and he felt heavy, as though his extremities weighed tons. There was no floor, but he walked. He didn’t know where he was going, but he had a sense of direction.

It clicked for Jim- he was having another dream about Spock.

There was no noise until he’d heard the initial echo. It sounded like someone calling out for him, repeating his name in a curious tone. Coincidentally, he found himself already walking towards it.

“Spock?” Jim asked, trying to feel his way around the darkness.

His voice was louder now. Jim was getting close.

“James!”

“I can’t believe I’m having a dream about playing an elaborate game of Marco Polo with you,” Kirk snickered, turning around upon hearing his lover’s voice right behind him. They finally faced each other, something that had been missing from the initial dream.

Spock raised an eyebrow; a quirk that transcended reality, apparently.

“This is not Marco Polo.”

“Well, whatever. It’s my dream, I can call it whatever I want.”

“I believe you have been misled.” Spock reached out for Jim, gently bringing his hands to the human’s face. “After our last encounter, I had done research.”

Kirk’s face reflected his confusion as Spock’s nimble fingers brushed against his cheek. “What do you mean? You had the same dream, and you didn’t tell me?”

“You are not dreaming. Our minds are linked, _ashayam_.”

He felt himself smile impishly at the term of endearment. However, he still had questions. “Like, a mind meld?”

“Somewhat. Our link is more mature than that of a fleeting meld, but less developed than a bond. It can be broken, if you wish. I am aware how invasive it may come across, and for that I deeply apologize.” The Vulcan’s voice was laced with shame.

Jim shook his head rapidly. “Are you insane? Why would I want to break this off?”

“Its premature nature is dangerous, Jim. There is no telling what created it, seeing that we never met prior to your arrival in ShiKahr.”

“Well, what’s so dangerous about it?”

“I have little background regarding links such as these. The only logical explanation I can find you would consider jarring.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I doubt that. What is it?”

“I believe… we may in fact be _t’hy’la_.”

His eyes widened in surprise. Okay, maybe it was a little jarring. “Like… soulmates?”

“There is no Standard translation to properly describe it, but that is the general idea. Friends, brothers…” He paused to take a breath, letting that last word slide past his pursed lips cautiously. “Lovers.”

Lovers. Jim had already been referring to Spock as his lover in his head, but he didn’t know he was actually onto something. If Spock was right, and he usually was, he was sure they’d have to alert Vulcan higher ups of their status. It was sudden, especially since Jim hadn’t still initiated the conversation where he asked Spock about the true nature of the relationship.

Despite his initial hesitance, the thought of being Spock’s soulmate made the human feel illogical bursts of joy in his chest. He could imagine it. Jim and Spock aboard their very own ship. The Enterprise would be finished and ready to go by the time Kirk graduated, maybe he would pull some strings and be granted captaincy… he would have Spock as his First Officer. Or his science officer. Or both. Spock could handle it.  

“I… I don’t see what’s so wrong with that, Spock.” Jim’s words were quiet, yet echoed in the darkness. Spock’s eyes softened as his thumb grazed Kirk’s cheekbone, and he let out a resigned breath through his nose.

His fingers were gentle, and Kirk felt his eyes well up with tears. The influx of emotions he felt were not only his, since Spock’s shields were slipping. Transferred through his touch was adoration, a deep kind Kirk had never experienced. He knew by now that Vulcan emotions were restricted for a reason- they were different. The intensity of them drove pre-reform Vulcans to constant war, a primal act that had since been forbidden.

“It is not unheard of for _t’hy’la_ bonds to be responsible for unconventional couplings,” said Spock.

“So you admit we’re a couple?” Kirk’s voice was full of fondness. 

The Vulcan’s eyes darted away from Jim’s.

“I suppose we are.”

“You suppose?”

“I lack experience, Jim. You must be patient with me and understand I did not predict for us to move quickly.”

His hands were dropped back at his side, and Jim almost frowned. “We can take things as slow as you want, Spock. I never meant to rush.”

“You are not at fault. The compatibility of our minds is to blame. I must admit, I was troubled the night I made your acquaintance.”

So, it’d been mutual. Jim recalled the way he was unable to get Spock off his mind, no matter how hard he’d tried. Every thought came back to him, and Jim’s fascination only grew from there. It was gratifying to find out Spock had a similar experience, even if he willed it away through meditation. To know Jim’s presence remained in his mind before he even knew Spock’s name made him feel like less of a creep.

Kirk’s reached out, taking Spock’s wrists in his hands. “Well, what are we going to do?”

The tension in Spock’s body visibly lessened with Kirk’s touch. His face had always been difficult to read, but Kirk knew through their link that he felt conflicted. Spock was unsure of their next move. If it were up to him, Kirk would make it official and initiate the bonding process. He saw no point in waiting, seeing that they were two halves of the same soul- quite literally. However, this course of action was too forward for his lover. Spock required time, he needed to be shown that Kirk was in it for the long run, too.

Spock met his eyes again. “I suggest we move our relationship along gradually. It would be illogical to deny it, or to force it too quickly.”

Jim was pleasantly surprised. He was afraid Spock would recoil, and regret ever knocking on his door that first day.

“Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?”

He saw the corner of Spock’s lips turn upward. “I see no harm in doing so.”

“Sweet.”

Spock looked less serious. As Kirk hadn’t released his wrists yet, he felt a new sensation through their shallow link: relief.

“You must rest now. We have an early class tomorrow.”

“If this was real, send me a message, okay? Give me a sign this wasn’t a dream.”

“We have been over this.”

“I know. I’m just making sure.”

        ---

An abrupt knock at the door brought Jim out of his peaceful slumber. He knew Bones sure as hell wasn’t going to answer it, especially not after what he’d done for Kirk last night. It was the least he could do.

He pulled himself up. The sun was rising, its soft rays illuminating the room as much as they could despite the blinds. Kirk’s feet touched the floor, and he headed towards the knocking, which now sounded more desperate.

“I’m coming!” Jim called, making McCoy rustle in his sleep.

Once the doors slid open, they exposed a very distraught Uhura. She looked exhausted, but her eyes were shining with what Kirk could only read as adrenaline. Her VSA robes were disheveled, indicating she may have slept in them. Gone was the secrecy, she looked ready to explode as Jim opened his mouth to speak.

“Nyota…? Why are you at my room at… uh… what’s the time?”

“Five thirty,” She filled in.

“Is everything okay?”

Nyota’s eyes widened. “I might have… involved myself… with T’Pring.”

It was too early for this, but his interest peaked nonetheless. For a month, Uhura had been reluctant to share anything regarding T’Pring. Spock mentioned he knew her, stating that the two were familiar with one another in childhood. That, Jim assumed, was Vulcan talk for ‘friends.’ Now, Uhura stood at his door, ready to tell him everything. Well, maybe not everything. She was mysterious like that.

He stepped out into the hallway, allowing the doors to slide closed behind him. Jim knew this conversation would wake up Bones, who was a sight to see on Monday mornings. “Okay… there’s already a lot to unpack, so… what do you mean you were _involved_?”

For a linguist, she was having a hard time speaking. Uhura sighed, backing up to lean against the wall opposing his dorm. “I don’t know how to get into this without telling the whole story…”

“I have time.” He didn’t care if he was standing in the middle of his residence hall in his underwear. He needed to hear this.

“T’Pring and I have a history,” she began, pulling her dark hair out of its loosened ponytail to fiddle with her elastic. “We met when I was younger. Before Starfleet.”

“…Oh, wow. Okay. Continue.”

“When I was in high school, I participated in a multitude of linguistic competitions. They were held yearly, usually every summer. I was always nominated to attend.”

“I’d expect nothing else.”

“The conferences were open to all Federation planets. I met T’Pring there, and… we were pretty much rivals, I guess. She could never beat me, but she never stopped trying. I liked that about her despite wanting to obliterate her. In the name of friendly competition, of course.”

“Of course,” Jim was amused. It sounded just like Uhura, to find herself infatuated with a hard headed girl.

He noticed how she looked as she told her story. Nyota’s face appeared younger somehow as she reminisced and filled her friend in. “Well, I got to the point where nobody else in the competition mattered but T’Pring. Nobody else had the potential to beat me, so it was only logical, as she would say… we talked about each other like we hated each other. I was a little obsessed with her; I couldn’t stop talking or thinking about her… I knew I could probably beat her, but she never let me put my guard down... you’re not supposed to fall for the enemy.”

“You talk about this like it was war,” he snorted, air leaving his nose as he laughed quietly.

“Vulcans are brutal competition. You should know that by now.”

“Oh, I do.” He’d played enough chess with Spock to know that.

“I beat her that last year, too. She told me she’d finally met her match… but we lost contact afterward.” Nyota frowned, her elastic band abandoned in her lap as she opted to play with her hair. “I never thought I’d see her again.”

“But you did.”

“I did. We’ve been catching up… and it all came back to me. I remembered why I felt so much for her.”

“So, what’s the big deal? Just tell her. You’ve never been one to hold back a confession,” Kirk suggested.

“Confessing isn’t the problem.” She sighed. “I messed up, Jim… I spent the night at her place last night. Nothing really happened, we just talked about what we’ve been doing these past few years. One thing led to another, and, well… we kissed before I left this morning.”

“What _is_ the problem? The kiss was mutual, right?”

Nyota nodded, but still seemed distraught. “I just… right after, I panicked! I told her I’d see her in class and high tailed it out of her dorm!”

There it was. If Vulcans appreciated anything, it was reason. There was no reason for Uhura to bolt out of the room, at least not to T’Pring. Jim bit his lower lip, finally understanding his friend’s frustration. “We can fix this, Ny.”

“How do you plan to do that? There’s no way I can explain this to her without looking like a complete idiot.”

“You know me,” he smirked. “I don’t believe in no-win scenarios.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait between the last chapter and this one. I experienced a bit of writer's block, but still managed to complete this chapter as well as another one-shot. Enjoy this chapter, I hope chapter eight is less of a struggle. 
> 
> TW: There is a very brief mention of Tarsus IV in this chapter. It is not mentioned by name, but it is implied. 
> 
> LLAP.  
> Tumblr: scifixation

If there was one think Kirk was particularly skilled at, it was multitasking. The fact that he could hold a spoon with his left hand paid off that evening as he and Spock sat together for dinner. He tapped away at his PADD with one hand, solving equations all while shoving shameful amounts of potato soup into his mouth. He had been so caught up with formulating a plan to help Uhura, he’d fallen behind in his fractal calculus class.

Spock sat next to him, picking at the salad before him and watching Jim as though he were an animal at the zoo. It was one of the funnier parts about having a Vulcan boyfriend; everything Jim did was exciting, even when it really wasn’t. It made him think back to the time Spock had been incredibly impressed by Jim’s ability to curl his tongue.

“If you require assistance…” Jim could tell Spock intended to sound unaffected, but his voice was laced with amusement.

Jim shook his head, wiping the corner of his lips from a dribble of potato soup. It wasn’t the same as it was on Earth, something about Vulcan not being able to grow Terran spuds… They were replaced with what reminded Kirk of sweet potato, and the taste was not unpleasant. So many things about Vulcan were different, yet pleasant, he noted. After having lived on the desert planet for a little over a month, he had grown accustomed not only to the suffocating heat but the vegetarian food as well. Jim didn’t remember the last time he had a burger… it would be best not to think too hard, though. He would find himself craving one and being unsatisfied with the closest thing Vulcan had to offer: veggie wraps.

Spock handed him a napkin. Jim’s face felt a little warm, but he didn’t feel embarrassed. It was difficult to feel shy in front of Spock, seeing that the Vulcan seemed to be comfortable with his unconventional personality and his messy eating. “Thanks.”

“You appear to be behind on your coursework. Are you distracted? It would be out of character for you to struggle with the material.”

“It’s fine, Spock,” he sat up, letting go of his spoon and putting his device flat on the table. “I’m just a little behind on this assignment. Just this one, though. Promise.”

Spock shrugged, a gesture he’d picked up from Jim. Vulcans lacked bodily movement sometimes, just another stark difference from humans. He wondered what it would be like if a Vulcan ever came face to face with an Italian.

He changed the subject, finally finding an opportunity to ask Spock to be a part of his master plan to set up Uhura and T’Pring. “So, you mentioned that you and T’Pring are friends, right?”

His t’hy’la looked indifferent. “I said we are familiar with one another. There is a difference, Jim.”

Jim snorted. “Sure, sure. Anyway, are you guys still tight?”

“If by ‘tight’ you mean ‘close,’ I believe we are. We share meals every now and then and exchange ideas.”

"So, like me and Uhura?”

Spock considered it. “To a degree. However, I would assume you and Nyota have a stronger rapport. T’Pring is very introverted, even for a Vulcan.”

Kirk worried his lower lip between his teeth. If that was the case, would she even be willing to go on a double date? “Do you think she would be open to us hanging out?”

“You and T’Pring?”

“No, doofus,” he chuckled. “Me, you, Uhura, and T’Pring.”

“What would be the purpose?” He raised his eyebrow, now interested.

Jim spoke between spoonfuls of his soup. “Well,” he said. “Uhura likes T’Pring.”

“It is hard not to. T’Pring is very bright.”

The human rolled his eyes. Spock was missing the point. “That’s not what I mean. Uhura likes T’Pring the way I like you.”

The realization dawned upon the Vulcan, and Jim almost laughed at his expression. Spock could be a little dense at times, but it endeared him to no end.

“I see. Are you proposing spending time together as a group for a particular reason? I do not see the logic in us being there, especially if Nyota intends to pursue T’Pring in a romantic fashion.” In simpler terms, Spock was concerned they’d ruin Uhura’s chances with the other girl by being in their way. Jim shook his head; his boyfriend had obviously never been on a double date before.

The mere thought made him wonder if Spock had even been on any kind of date before Jim. It was hard to imagine him with anyone else, but he was sure Spock would consider this a symptom of illogical human possessiveness. Kirk never considered himself the jealous type, but with Spock it was different. Regardless, he’d never reprimand anybody for past conquests. It would be extremely hypocritical, considering the reputation he’d garnered at the Academy. Most of the rumors he’d heard regarding his love life were untrue, started for a good laugh and dispersed like old Earth newspapers. He wasn’t sure where half of them came from, but his favorite rumor had said Jim once dated a pair of Katellan twins.

“It serves a purpose, Spock. On Earth, friends go on double dates.”

Spock looked confused, but interested. “What do these dates consist of?”

“Well, it’s like… when two couples go out together. So, in this case, you and I would be hanging out with Uhura and T’Pring.”

“I was led to believe Nyota and T’Pring are not yet a couple.”

Jim grinned. “That’s the point, sweetheart. _Not yet._ ”

“I would not be opposed to the idea, but I believe T’Pring will require some convincing.”

Just as Kirk had suspected. He’d never met T’Pring, but based upon her friends’ recounts of her, she sounded like a bit of a hermit even for Vulcan standards. Jim was sure she was a great girl, but her potential reluctance would soil his plans and leave him scrambling to find another way to help his friend. 

“Would you ask her for me? I don’t know her- I don’t even know where she stays on campus. It’d better from someone she trusts, right?”

“I will fulfill your request,” he said. “I will ask her, under one simple condition.”

“Anything, Spock.”

“I request that you wear the earrings I gifted you on the evening of the double date.”

Kirk furrowed his brows in confusion. “You’ve never given me earrings.”

Spock carefully rustled through his messenger bag, pulling out a small black box that Jim recognized from his favorite shop right outside campus. ShiKahr had a variety of stores in its shopping district, but the one he frequented was home to rarities as well as oddities. The Vulcan’s elegant fingers pried the velvet box open, revealing a sparkling pair of gems. They were greener than any emerald Jim had ever laid his eyes upon and cut into stunning teardrop shapes. He widened his eyes as Spock placed the box upon the table, Jim’s spoon falling into his soup bowl unceremoniously with a bit of a splat.

“Spock,” he breathed out, “you didn’t…”

“I was not blind to your admiration of this particular set the last time we visited the shop.” Spock pushed the box towards the human with his finger. “I intended to present them to you at a later date, but… my instincts suggested now is a better moment.”

“I can’t take these,” Jim said, his heart beating so loudly he feared Spock would pick up on it. “They must’ve cost you an arm and a leg.”

“As you can see, my limbs are well secured to my person. I insist you have them.”

He smiled warmly, gently closing the box and bringing it close to his chest for safe keeping. “I thought Vulcans didn’t do presents.”

Spock’s lips curled into a microscopic smile. “I am half human. I must indulge when I see fit.”

“Thank you…” He held out two of his fingers, to which Spock pressed his own against gently in a Vulcan kiss. They hadn’t shared a human kiss yet, much to Jim’s silent disappointment, but he still felt a rush of affection whenever he and Spock shared shy Vulcan kisses. Kirk, a particularly tactile individual, would’ve never believed it if told he’d fall for a sentimental Vulcan, but he was quickly learning that life was full of unexpected twists and turns.  

\---

Jim found that his focus returned after lunch with his t’hy’la. His performance in fractal calculus improved, which was a relief. Kirk’s body contained an abundance of nervous energy, something he’d grown accustomed to as the years passed by. Back in the day, Winona Kirk had suspected a variety of things could be the reason for her son’s restlessness, but she figured he would outgrow it as most children did. However, he did not, demonstrated by the Adderall prescription from Bones he still hadn’t remembered to refill.

It’d been difficult to get where he was, especially with the way his brain was wired. Jim had little patience for the traditional classroom, yet excelled in most fields he was presented with. That said, it was difficult for him to adjust schools he’d attended as a child. Despite advanced medicine, most adults in Riverside never understood what it was like; to be so focused on focusing that you lose all sense of focus.

That was something else he’d felt comfortable enough to share with Spock. Seeing that the Vulcan wasn’t too keen on displays of affection even in the privacy of his own dorm, they spent most of their time talking about what their pasts held and what their futures could be. Jim recalled plenty of things, even events he’d been hesitant to share with Uhura and McCoy. Some things were too painful for him to speak of, namely experiences on a specific colony during his early adolescence. Mind melds allowed him to show instead of tell, and Spock’s touch provided all the reassurance he needed to get through any and every recollection. Kirk believed it was beneficial, being able to explore the most intimate parts of his brain with someone for the first time. It was beyond anything he’d ever done with past flings, and it was nothing he’d ever expected himself to do even with medical professionals.

Their relationship, however, was an equal amount of give and take. Jim had learned of Spock’s past, and began to hold a bit of a grudge against a man he’d never met: Sarek. Spock’s father was a looming figure in Spock’s brain, holding him back from embracing his humanity and holding him accountable for weaknesses that could never be helped. Spock held no resentment towards his father, finding such emotions both illogical and unproductive. Jim supposed he agreed, but he’d never see Sarek as infallible. Nobody was, but anybody who made Spock insecure was on his radar.

He and Spock had only been involved for a short amount of time, but he felt their relationship provided him with a sense of security he’d always lacked. It was comfortable, and his heart fluttered in his chest whenever Spock would visit him in his sleep through their link or share another playlist with him. The two men had grown fond of sharing music, finding they had more in common taste-wise than Kirk anticipated. His PADD was full of songs, the embodiment of Spock’s unrelenting and undoubted affection. What he lacked in physical endearments he made up for in other means; in unique ways that reminded the human why he felt so deeply for Spock in the first place. At their current rate, every song they shared became ‘their song,’ which didn’t bother Jim one bit.

Jim’s pleasant thoughts were apparent, shown through his expressive nature. His dreamy smile seemed to be permanent, only fading when he slept and even then it crept back into his subconscious. As he crossed campus to visit Nyota and inform her of his efforts, he knew Vulcan students eyed him, looking him up and down. Their eyes didn’t bother him anymore, for the root of his good mood had more than proven Vulcans weren’t as cold as they claimed to be.

He waved to the Vulcan woman at the front desk of Uhura’s resident building, only receiving a raised eyebrow in return. Jim sauntered down the hall, making his way to his friend’s room. Thankfully, Uhura was expecting him, and awaited him at the door. He followed her in, observing her as she twisted the ends of her hair nervously. It laid down her back in a neat braid, the tail curled around her index finger.

“Well, what did you come up with?” She asked, never one to beat around the bush.

After discarding his bag on her desk chair, Jim shrugged off the outer layer of his robes, leaving him in a black tunic and a pair of shorts. Uhura groaned, as the act implied he intended to stay for a bit. “We’re going on a double date.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“You heard me! Me, you, T’Pring, and Spock. We’re gonna hang out, like normal college kids!”

“T’Pring and I haven’t even gone on a real date yet!”

He pouted. “This is a real date! It’ll be less intimidating, though. Spock and I will be there to ease the conversation. He told me T’Pring is a bit awkward.”

She sighed, sitting beside him on her bed. “That’s a bit of an understatement.”

“It’s not like she’s mute or anything. Even if she is, we all know sign language.”

“She’s… slow to warm up.” Nyota said, wringing her hands.

“So is Spock,” he shrugs. “I’m pretty sure that’s just part of being Vulcan, right?”

Uhura shook her head. “No, Jim… she can be a bit rude. To newcomers.”

“I’ve dealt with rude before. Bones is my best friend!”

His friend laughed, the quiet giggle breaking through her apprehension.

“How did you convince her?”

“I didn’t,” he said. “Spock did. Or, he will. I don’t know if he’s done it yet, but I’m sure she’ll say yes. He’s very persuasive.”

“Of course.” Nyota adjusted herself on her bed, relishing in the fact that she had no roommate and therefore a bigger bed. “Did you know they used to be bonded? T’Pring and Spock?”

Kirk’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“When they were kids. Vulcans do the whole arranged marriage thing. I mean, sometimes. It’s less popular now, but a lot of families still do. I know the nobility usually do.”

“Spock’s family is nobility,” Jim mentioned. “The House of Surak.”

It was Uhura’s turn to look surprised. Jim laid down next to her, staring up at her ceiling.

“He’s basically royalty, then. You’re dating Vulcan royalty. Little Jimmy Kirk, getting in a Vulcan prince’s pants…” She teased him, turning on her side to look at her friend. Jim’s face was warm, the apples of his cheeks going redder by the second.

“Shut up, we haven’t even kissed yet,” he grumbled. “Not a human kiss, anyway.”

“Are you kidding? I thought you would’ve been all over that by now, judging by how sickeningly sweet you two are.”

“We are not!”

She rolled her eyes. “You so are. Whenever you’re not with Spock, you’re talking about Spock. Just get married already.”

Jim buried his face in her pillow, making his voice sound muffled. “Don’t change the subject, Nyota. Tell me about Spock and T’Pring.”

“Ooh, jealous?”

“No! I’m just curious,” he lied. “He hasn’t mentioned that to me yet.”

“Maybe you should ask him, then. Communication is key, right?”

He knew she had a point, but he didn’t know how to approach that sort of thing with Spock. The two had shared most things, but their past love lives were something they’d strayed away from. The subject seemed unimportant considering they were soulmates.

“Guess so,” he sighed, lifting his back to get a grip on Nyota’s comforter. It was soft, light enough to sleep under even in Vulcan temperatures. The man wrapped himself in it, hogging the sheets and tucking himself in. Uhura snickered, tugging the blankets back to her side of the bed and joining her friend underneath them.

"Do you wanna sleep over?” She asked, reaching out to twirl one of Jim’s fading green curls. He simply nodded, pressing his cheek against the pillow. Nyota hummed, pulling him closer to inspect the integrity of his dye job. “What color do you want to do next?”

Jim blew a stray curl out of his face. “I dunno. I like green. Maybe I’ll do that again.”

“Blue would look good with your eyes.”

“Yeah,” he yawned, his eyelids heavy. “Right now, I think my eyes would look good closed…”

“You’re right. I’ll ask T’Pring about our… arrangements tomorrow.”

Jim smiled at her before his eyes slid shut, his mind filling with the possibilities tomorrow held.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with T'Pring as a character, which I hope nobody minds too much. I like imagining her being rather geeky.  
> Thank you all for sticking around despite the elongated waits between these last few chapters. I have been rather busy, but I had a great time writing this chapter. I hope it is up to par. 
> 
> LLAP.  
> Tumblr: scifixation (follow for K/S art and Star Trek memes)

Jim tried not to fidget, shifting his weight from either foot as Spock adjusted his tie. He never liked those things, but such occasions called for appropriate attire. He stuck the tip of his tongue out, trying to process the movements of Spock’s elegant hands as they wrapped themselves around the silk garment.

“I am surprised you do not know how to do this yourself,” the Vulcan noted, sounding more than a little amused. He tightened it, pressing it down against Jim’s chest as he finished. Kirk saw his smile, small as it may have been, and bit his lip to keep from gushing affection.

Kirk shrugged, tugging at his collar much to Spock’s dismay. “I never really needed to learn. After all, I grew up in Riverside, I never needed to dress fancy.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow. “I doubt this.”

“Doubt it all you want,” he smirked, leaning upward to wrap his arms around Spock’s neck. “Maybe I do know how to tie a tie. Maybe I just like it when you do it for me.”

“The thought crossed my mind.”

Kirk winked before pressing a chaste kiss to Spock’s cheek. His face flushed green; Jim never passed up an opportunity to see his favorite color. Spock gently pulled the smirking human off of him, placing his hands at his side. Jim gazed at himself and his boyfriend in the mirror, silently admiring the shades of black his  _ t’hy’la _ donned on the night of their double date.

“The earrings look wonderful on you,  _ ashayam _ ,” Spock said. His expression was neutral, but Kirk could see the elation in his dark eyes. “I am gratified you like them.”

The twin gems sparkled, adorning Kirk’s ears and distracting from his patchy dye job. He was due for another color, or at least a retouch. However, it would have to wait. The men had two lovely ladies waiting on them, but Kirk knew that there was no real problem if they were left to their own devices. Nevertheless, he had made a promise and was fully prepared to ogle at Spock in his suit all evening.

Spock had taken care of the reservations, having a knack for organization. Jim liked that, knowing he was dependable even in mundane situations where there was no real risk. Kirk knew it would make him an excellent first officer, a recurring thought he more than indulged in. His imagination ran wild with it, picturing himself in a gold command top and Spock in sleek science blues. They would become the most successful command team in the ‘Fleet, with their teamwork outshining that of every other ship. Together, they would map the stars; exploring new locations, making allies out of alien species, and boldly going where no man has gone before. A mere dream, for Spock’s career on Vulcan was something he would never think to deny or forgo.

However, Spock was reluctant when it came to discussing  _ his _ future. The two discussed their potentials often, with Jim being the instigator as well as the main conversationalist. He’d shared his dreams of commanding a ship with Spock, and the Vulcan was supportive of his desires. Although he wanted nothing more than Spock to be with him, travelling through the stars at his side, he could not hold him back. If a long distance relationship is what was called for, Jim would be more than happy to comply. It would be difficult, but finding one’s soulmate wasn’t something that happened every day. There was no way Jim would abandon Spock, he had grown too used to the Vulcan’s casual touches, comfortable silences, and tantalizing mind. He’d never let go of that.

By the time they had arrived at the restaurant Spock had chosen, the sky had flushed a dark red. Kirk remembered the time Nyota had said maroon was just navy red; the very idea had shaken Jim to his core. Snorting to himself, he kept his eyes open to finally spot her and T’Pring. He realized he’d never met or even seen T’Pring before, and had no idea what to expect. Uhura’s type of girl was always smart, but there was never a defining physical aspect. That being said, when he finally saw the pair, he found himself astonished. He’d never seen a Vulcan with glasses before.

Spock held up the ta’al, which T’Pring returned. She was a tall woman, taller than Uhura, her features angular despite her heart shaped face. The Vulcan’s black hair was braided, but not in the complex manner Jim had seen other Vulcan women commit to. Her clothing was rather plain, but Kirk assumed this was typical for all Vulcans. Except Spock, of course. His fashion sense was sharp, yet simplistic. Regardless of her humble dress, she was beautiful, and Kirk understood Uhura’s attraction. She resembled a librarian down to her less than perfect posture and thick lenses.

“Greetings, T’Pring,” Spock said, acknowledging the woman. T’Pring raised an eyebrow at him, which brought a smile to Uhura’s face. It looked like Jim was not the only one who had grown fond of the quirk.

“Greetings, Spock.” Her voice was steady. “I must thank you again for inviting me and Nyota out for dinner this evening.”

Spock put a hand on Jim’s shoulder, sending a warm feeling through Jim’s chest. Vulcans were known for refraining from touch, but Spock never held back from Jim. “Thanks are illogical, for the idea was his. This is James Kirk, my  _ t’hy’la _ .”

T’Pring was not as easy to read as Spock, but he could’ve sworn he saw her expression threaten surprise. “I see. Nyota has told me about you.”

“All good things, I hope.” He grinned, eyeing Uhura.

“Mostly. She has also informed me you snore very loudly, and have little regard for personal space, amongst other things.”

Jim’s smile turned awkward and Nyota gently elbowed T’Pring. He understood what Uhura and Spock had meant now. T’Pring was a bit austere after all.

T’Pring pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Mostly good things, yes.”

Kirk laughed, shaking his head at Uhura. “Well, we should head inside. I’m so hungry, I could eat a horse.”

The Vulcan woman furrowed her pointed brows in confusion as she walked through the open door. “I do not believe this establishment serves this, for they are not native to Vulcan…”

“It is a human expression. Jim is simply stating he is hungry,” Spock informed.

“I see.”

Man, Kirk loved Vulcans.

Seated beside Spock, Jim unfolded his napkin and placed it onto his lap. He’d only experienced fine Vulcan dining once before, when Spock brought him to the same restaurant. It seemed to be a favorite of his, and Kirk understood why. The décor was modern and the atmosphere alluring, low lighting and all, but the food was the icing on the cake. For vegetarian food, Kirk had never tasted anything better. He knew Spock wouldn’t care to waste time browsing the menu, for he had already planned his order in advance. Kirk, however, was open to trying new entrees, and stuck his bottom lip out slightly as he read through the options. Uhura did the same, and he assumed both Vulcans found such human behavior amusing.

After deciding on his meal, the human placed the digital menu upon the table and engaged with the two women seated across from him and Spock.

“So,” he began. “How are things for you two?”

Kirk pretended he hadn’t slept over at Uhura’s two nights prior, feigning interest when she repeated what he’d already committed to memory.

“Well, my xenolinguistic studies are going smoothly,” she said, “my professors are impressed with my aptitude for Vulcan.”

T’Pring fiddled with the end of her braid. It was curious, he thought, the way Vulcans mimicked their human lover’s idiosyncrasies. He’d always found it interesting how Spock picked up on Kirk’s own shrugging as well as his pout. “They are more than impressed, Nyota. There is no need to be humble.”

Uhura’s cheeks flushed. “I’m just saying. My accent has improved.”

Kirk held back a laugh as T’Pring verbally ravished Uhura with compliments. It was a bit strange, even for a human, but he supposed Vulcans approached courting differently. For T’Pring, praising Uhura’s intellectual competence must’ve been the key.

While her social skills were subpar, Kirk decided he liked T’Pring. She was incredibly witty, with her remarks leaving her green tinged lips as fast as Kirk could blink. T’Pring was cute, in a geeky way, the only way Vulcans could be. However, he’d never seen a case like this before, and wondered if Nyota’s fascination with the woman stemmed from her awkward disposition. All feelings of jealousy Jim had denied he’d felt were fading as he observed the interactions between the Vulcan and his closest friend, seeing their affection grow with every word. It reminded him of his own relationship with Spock, but to a lesser extent. Kirk liked to think he and Spock were beyond such technicalities after having learned to communicate not only through brief looks but through their link.

It was strengthening as they learned more about the other. Spock had reported being able to feel Jim’s distress while the human took a fractal calculus examination just the other day. The notion of being in Spock’s brain and Spock being in his was a bit daunting, but exciting nevertheless. Kirk knew they were meant to be, and their mental compatibility only confirmed it. He wasn’t predisposed to share such sappy, romantic ideas with Spock, though. Despite their familiarity, Jim was still hesitant with sharing the full extent of what he felt for the Vulcan. The deep seated passion he held for Spock alarmed him, and he could only imagine what Spock would think of it. It was one thing to be soulmates, and another to move too fast. If Spock were to tap into Jim’s subconscious mind and find such intense emotions, Kirk was afraid he would run for the hills. Or, in the case of Vulcan, the sand dunes.

The group received their orders shortly after ordering. Kirk expected nothing but efficiency from Vulcans, and food service was no exception, apparently.

“Nyota mentioned you are taking ancient philosophies this term with Spock,” T’Pring mentioned as she poked at her dinner. “It has come to my attention that such a class is new to the Vulcan Science Academy. What are your thoughts?”

Jim took a long swing of water before answering her question. “Well, it’s… different from any philosophy class back on Earth, that’s for sure.”

“How so?” Spock asked, resting his chin on his hands.

“There’s less need to take notes, first of all.” Kirk smiled. “On Earth, philosophy classes are more discussion based. Professors don’t really do the whole question and answer thing, it’s more of an open conversation.”

T’Pring looked intrigued. “Do you believe an open discussion is more efficient?”

“I mean… it’s easier to expand on concepts, if that makes sense. It opens the class up to further questions, and really makes you think. I’ve only taken a few philosophy classes, though, and I wasn’t exactly the star of the show in those. I’d say to take my words with a grain of salt.”

Spock and T’Pring exchanged a glance, and spoke in unison. “Fascinating.”

Uhura and Kirk chuckled, and the dinner proceeded smoothly. T’Pring was growing more comfortable with Kirk, something he had predicted would happen. It was difficult to feel uneasy in his presence, which he took as a compliment. It would benefit him in the future when he sat in a command chair. However, her nervousness still led to many faux pas. It was nothing she couldn’t brush off, but things went south towards the end of the night.

“Spock, have you received word on your transfer request?” She asked, taking a sip of her ice blue drink.

Transfer request?

Spock visibly stiffened, his shoulders becoming tense and his lips pursing.

“No, I have not.”

Kirk looked at Uhura. She looked just as lost.

“What’s she talking about?” Kirk wondered, nudging Spock.

T’Pring cut in. “Spock has applied to Starfleet.”

Jim’s blue eyes widened, expanding to become the size of the Terran moon. His face flushed bright red, and he could feel everybody’s respective stares.

“You did what?” His voice cracked.

T’Pring bit her lip. “I was led to believe you knew.”

“I didn’t.” Jim said, “Though I probably should’ve.”

Spock inhaled through his nose. Kirk’s mind began to race, syncing with his heart rate.

Why would Spock want to transfer to Starfleet? After all his hard work to get into the VSA, was he really prepared to leave that all behind? There were so many questions he had for his boyfriend, but one in particular burned on his lips. He bit it back, swallowing the words whole before he could blurt them out and make things worse.

_ Did Spock do this for him? _

He couldn’t do this for Jim. There was no way Kirk would allow it, Spock had too much going for him at the VSA. The last thing he wanted was for Spock to feel forced to follow him home. He would never forgive himself if Spock entered Starfleet for his sake. There was no reason behind it, no logic, it was so uncharacteristically ridiculous.

Kirk didn’t know what to make of it. His emotions were conflicted; he didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or excited. Shame flooded through his veins as he thought it through. Had he been too assertive when he talked about his dreams? Did Spock want to make him happy by disregarding his own path?

On the other hand, he couldn’t help but feel excitement. If Spock enrolled in Starfleet, the opportunity to become the greatest command team known to man was in reach. They would never be apart, establishing themselves as legends early in the game.

No. Kirk ripped himself from his delusions, forcing his head out of the clouds for once. Spock couldn’t just drop everything and leave. He wouldn’t let him; it was too selfless. Spock had the potential to change Vulcan, whether it be through his own philosophies or through technological invention.

“I have created, in human terms, an ‘awkward’ moment. I apologize.” T’Pring sounded just as embarrassed as Jim, if not more.

“It’s fine,” Kirk saved face, faking a smile as he calmed himself down. “It just looks like Spock and I have some things to talk about later.”

Spock let out a sigh. “Affirmative.”

Uhura cleared her throat. “So… dessert?”

\---

The ride back to their residence building was quiet. Kirk itched to say something, but he knew Spock would prefer to talk without a taxi driver present. Spock gazed out the window, and Kirk had never felt such distance. Why would Spock keep something so important from Jim? It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle it, especially when it came from Spock instead of T’Pring. If he could just… explain his choice, maybe Kirk would feel less restless. Instead, Spock said nothing. He thought nothing, the link between them mirroring the quiet of the hover-car.

Jim would explode if nobody said anything.

“Did you have a good time?” He asked, his voice dripping with desperation.

“Yes.” Spock’s response was clipped.

He twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

Spock walked Kirk to his dorm. The hallway was dark, with most residents having turned in for the night.

“We have to talk about it, Spock.” Kirk said.

“In the morning,” Spock sighed. “I must meditate.”

“Promise me we’ll talk.”

Spock made eye contact with him, his brown eyes softening upon seeing Kirk’s worried expression. “I promise.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.  _ Taluhk nash-veh k’dular _ .”

Spock held out his fingers, signaling for an _ozh’esta_. Kirk mustered a smile, relieved to know his relationship would withstand whatever was to come. The human pressed his fingers against the Vulcan’s, leaning in closer to press a human kiss to Spock’s neck. Spock shivered, pulling back and walking down the hall towards his own room.

Kirk leaned against his door upon entering the shared dorm. McCoy stirred in his sleep, but didn’t wake.

Would Spock at Starfleet be the worst thing in the world? No, he thought, his excitement getting to him. It wouldn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan translation:
> 
> Taluhk nash-veh k’dular: I cherish thee.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the extended wait between the last chapter and this one. I have been very busy as of late, but I did my best to finish this chapter before I could forget the ideas I had for it. I will attempt to update in a more timely manner from this point forward. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> LLAP.  
> Tumblr: scifixation

Spock was a smart man- of this Jim was sure. He could code simulations, solve complex equations, and write sonnets all with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back. The Vulcan was the smartest person Kirk knew, and this statement held weight to it considering his camaraderie with Uhura.

Although Spock’s intelligence exceeded expectations in most regards, he lacked emotional intelligence- a typical trait for those raised on Vulcan. Kirk didn’t blame his boyfriend for this, such behavior was to be expected from a man taught to restrain his emotions. There were things Spock tended to keep to himself, for one reason or another, but the information T’Pring had brought his attention to was something that definitely concerned Jim.

It was all he could think about that morning as he poked at the replicated oatmeal Bones had put out for him. He talked to his friend, giving only brief answers and shrugs when asked questions or addressed. It was unlike him, and he was sure McCoy had noticed.

“Alright,” he grumbled, stirring a small amount of creamer into his coffee before sitting down opposite of Jim. “What’s wrong, kid?”

Kirk shrugged, trying not to pout. “Nothin’.”

“You’re a shit liar, Jimmy.”

He shoved his spoon into his oatmeal. “Spock is transferring to Starfleet. Maybe.”

McCoy’s eyebrows shot up, and he took a long swing from his mug. “Is that a bad thing? I thought you were head over heels for the guy.”

“I am! That’s the problem, Bones. I don’t want him to throw his life on Vulcan away for me or anything…”

“Well, has he told you why he’s decided to transfer?” The doctor questioned, as if Jim hadn’t been wondering for the past ten hours or so.

“No. We’re going to talk about it after class today.”

“You can’t just assume he’s doing this for you.”

He knew that. He knew Spock could succeed wherever he went; Starfleet was no exception. However, he hadn’t known Spock was even interested in the organization prior to the double date. Sure, the Vulcan had asked plenty of questions about it, but he hadn’t considered the Vulcan’s possible motives behind them. If Spock decided to study at Starfleet, he would have to leave the VSA and everything he had ever known behind. Was he really willing to do that? Spock had always stressed how important Vulcan was to him, carefully explaining the meaning behind every aspect of his culture. Kirk knew by now that Spock valued the planet more than anything, but was he missing something? When picturing their future, Kirk had always assumed the two men would always be dancing around one another, never achieving domesticity due to the nature of Kirk’s potential career. Perhaps this future put Spock off, and the only solution was to follow Jim out into the stars.

But that couldn’t be it. Spock was a romantic, but he was no fool. He would never pack up his entire life and leave his home planet for the sake of a relationship, it just didn’t make sense.

“I can’t assume, but I can’t for the life of me imagine any other reason he’d even consider leaving the VSA.” Jim explained, hoping to shed some light upon where he was coming from.

Bones sighed, standing up to clap the younger man on the shoulder. “Just be patient with him. He usually knows what he’s doing, right?”

“I mean, that’s true. Spock isn’t the impulsive type. Rebellious, sure, but never impulsive.”

“There you have it, then.”

   ---

He tried not to turn around in his chair during ancient philosophies. It’d become a habit, he noted, the way he craned his neck to peer at Spock once or twice during their shared class. It was natural, a movement he’d learned after weeks of subtle flirting across the room and hand gestures only his _t’hy’la_ understood. Spock called it disruptive, Kirk called it fun.

Now he had to control his movements. Kirk didn’t want Spock to think he was overly eager, but he knew there was really no point in trying to conceal his anticipation. Their bond, although still in its preliminary stages, was strong enough for Spock to sense the human’s unease. The mere thought made him want to jump out of his seat and saunter right over into Spock’s arms, but he knew better than that. Spock had made it clear in the beginning of their relationship that public displays of affection on Vulcan were different from those of Earth. If anybody had ever seen them hold hands, they’d be caught up in a scandal faster than Kirk could blink. Nevertheless, the urge to plant a loud, human kiss on his boyfriend’s perpetually pursed lips never shied away.

The class had been going over the philosophies that’d emerged around the same time Vulcans had become warp capable. It was ages before humans even knew what electricity even was, so the material was all very new to Jim, as well as extremely interesting. To think, that Vulcans had been exploring space for a longer time than it took Earth for develop into the complex society it’d eventually become. It astounded him, it really did, and made him all the more eager to pay attention to the Ambassador’s words. After having overcompensated for so long, Kirk was finally getting comfortable. It was difficult to focus on one’s own studies when surrounded by overly competent Vulcans, but Jim’s levels of determination made it easier.

After getting himself under control, he worked diligently on his assignment. Kirk knew there were dozens of eyes darting towards his direction every now and then, but he stopped feeling their effect after a couple of classes. In fact, he believed he worked better with a bunch of Vulcans staring daggers through his back. He’d always worked better under pressure, something Spock and many other Vulcans failed to understand.

He excelled that day. Kirk answered question after question, his hand shooting up into their air at any moment’s notice. It impressed the Ambassador, but it irked the rest of the class to no end. It humored Jim, knowing that a race of people known for masking their emotions were unable to hide their distaste for James T. Kirk. The anomaly was Spock, who felt an abundance of admiration for his mate. It flowed through the bond, but Jim couldn’t experience its full extent due to the dampening of their link. Both men shared the same anxiety, and it chewed away at the positive emotions Spock had transferred to Jim.

As class drew on, the Ambassador’s newfound respect for Jim was noticeable. Somehow, the human exceeded his expectations (which Kirk knew weren’t exactly high in the first place). Towards the end of the lecture, he made a remark that astonished him, and made his telepathic link with Spock swell with pride.

“Perhaps the Vulcan perspective on humans is outdated,” said Ambassador Stalek, “I believe our exchange program has proven to be mutually beneficial thus far.”

“Thank you, Ambassador,” Jim said, grinning from ear to ear. The Ambassador nodded in his direction, and the human could feel Stonn’s anger from across the classroom. He didn’t think much of it, but hoped it didn’t fuel the hatred he knew the other man held for humans already.

While Jim was no stranger to people hating him for no reason, Stonn’s frustration was rather ridiculous. Spock told him it stemmed from immense jealousy, seeing that Stonn had been the VSA’s golden boy for as long as he had been attending. Jim begged to differ, mentally comparing Stonn’s achievements to those of Spock. Of course, a half-human would never receive the same attention, no matter their accolades. The notion disappointed Jim, but brought him closer to fully understanding the enigma that is Spock.

Speak of the devil. As he turned back, he was faced with Stonn in all of his pretentiousness. Back on Earth, there was a misconception that if you knew one Vulcan, you knew them all. They couldn’t be more wrong, he thought. From what he’d seen, Vulcans were very different from one another- from Spock’s tender touch to T’Pring’s calculated affection. Stonn’s face could not be more different than Spock’s, his sharp features contrasting Spock’s smooth, elegant cheeks and wide eyes. He looked mean in a way only a Vulcan could.

“Hey, Stonn,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as the class filed out of the room. They’d been dismissed, but Jim had been caught up in his own thoughts yet again. He looked behind the man before him, relieved when Spock waited for him at the doorway.

“Cadet Kirk,” Stonn spat his words, the name poison upon his lips. “I believe you owe me an explanation.”

Jim’s face contorted in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I have not forgotten about my accusation,” he said. “I have reasons to believe you and Spock are using your bond to commit academic dishonesty.”

Kirk was taken aback. Not this again. “What the hell do you know about that?”

“That much is irrelevant.”

Jim didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to do, confirm Stonn’s suspicion of there even being a bond? “If I had a link with Spock, why would I use it to cheat?”

Stonn raised an eyebrow, as if Kirk knew the answer to that already. “To make a fair impression, of course. Despite his disadvantages, Spock is intelligent. However, he is weak enough to give into whatever allure you have to offer, if any.”

Those last words were spoken with subtle scorn, which only made Kirk see red. It was clear; Stonn firmly believed Jim was manipulating Spock somehow.

“Those are some serious assumptions. You should shut up before you embarrass yourself.” Every inch of his body was on fire. The human could feel his face burn, and utilized every ounce of discipline not to deck Stonn then and there.

“I will be bringing this up to the Ambassador,” Kirk could hear the smirk in his voice. Stonn was enjoying this, the sick bastard. “Cadet.”

Kirk huffed, balling his fists at his sides. Stonn obviously didn’t know much about preliminary _t’hy’la_ bonds, and it showed. What they had was rather shallow, a mere manifestation of newfound love. It was impossible to communicate anything beyond raw emotion, much less answers to tests or questions.

He was bad at shielding his emotions. Kirk let out a shaky breath, hoping to calm down before Spock detected any distress in his open mind. It was too late, as the Vulcan approached him with a look of concern as Stonn passed him at the doorway.

“Jim,” he prompted. “Is everything alright? You appear frustrated.”

Kirk shoved his hands in his pockets. “Stonn’s just being an asshole.”

The terminology threatened to make Spock smile, but his mate’s distress was too great to be lost in his own amusement. “What happened?”

“He thinks we’re using our bond to cheat,” Jim said. “He’s going to talk to Ambassador Stalek about it. He’s probably trying to get me sent home.”

Spock bit his bottom lip. “That is impossible. We have done no such thing, and he has no proof. This is a frivolous attempt to get us both into needless trouble. I suspected he would give you hardships, but this is… as you would say, a stretch.”

“He’s a complete idiot,” Jim pouted. “He doesn’t even know what it feels like to have a bond like ours!”

“Indeed. He has his own telepathic links, but they have been present since childhood. They have strengthened with time, leading him to forget the stage of conception.”

“Wait,” Kirk finally brought his blue eyes upward towards Spock. “Does that mean… that over time, we’re going to be able to talk to each other? Through the bond?”

“With practice, yes.”

“That’s so cool,” he sighed out. “Maybe if we’d practiced a little more, I wouldn’t have to find things out through T’Pring.”

Spock went stiff. His cheeks flushed green, embarrassment clouding his logical thoughts. “I do not believe this is the place for such a conversation.”

“Well, where should we have it? Your place? Mine? The library? Gods, does it matter?” Kirk crossed his arms, following Spock as he practically hauled ass out of the classroom. On Vulcan, hauling ass was the equivalent to a human mother’s morning speed-walk.

“I understand you are disappointed in me, _ashayam_ ,” Spock said, walking at a slower pace. His legs were long, and his strides longer.

Jim rolled his eyes. _Men_ , he thought. Always breaking out the terms of endearment when they screw up. “When were you going to tell me, then?”

“When I had finalized the paperwork.”

“But… why?” Kirk sputtered. “You have everything you could ever want here. You’re one of the best students at the VSA, just imagine all the opportunities you could get!”

Spock looked at him intently, stopping in his tracks. “Because, James,” he began. “My admission to the Vulcan Science Academy did not come easily. Although I agreed to attend, the board of education insulted my mother upon admittance. I am here out of obligation to my father, not because I desired it.”

Kirk blinked. “What?”

“No matter what I accomplish, the VSA will not acknowledge my efforts. I will always be a half-breed in their eyes, despite whatever barriers I shatter. I have always longed for Starfleet. You have simply given me another reason to transfer.”

“I was your selling point.”

“In a way.” Spock offered him a rare smile. “Do you understand now?”

“Yes.”

“Are you still upset?”

“No.”

“Even if you were, I would have gone through with the transfer.”

“That’s what I like about you.”

Kirk grabbed Spock’s broad shoulders, bringing him closer to his own body. They shared personal space, and began to lose themselves into the eyes of the other. Kirk was sure the free-flowing emotions between them amplified his desire as he leaned in.

“May I kiss you, Spock? The human way?” He whispered.

“We are in the middle of a corridor. It would be highly illogical.” Spock’s voice mirrored his own, quiet in its tone.

“You’re highly illogical.” Jim teased.

“As are you.” Spock murmured, closing the gap between them.

Jim didn’t keep a record of the amount of people he’d ever kissed. Even if he did, none of them mattered, not anymore. Things were different with Spock; they always would be. It was tender, so sweet it made him dizzy. This kiss felt like a beginning.


End file.
